Second Chances Change Alot
by Belikov's-Girl
Summary: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha after they got together.. Rose was broken and left.. but three years later she is back and will she find put everything is not as it seems? Old romance that isn't old? After all soul mates aren't meant to be kept apart. DW RXD
1. Chapter 1: The beggining

**Okay guys this is the first chap of my new story.... if you like it tell me to continue if not well then don't.**

**Love yas all, thanks so much for giving me a chance. Xxoo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire Academy. *pouts*.**

* * *

RPOV

My name is Romsemarie Hathaway, but to the majority of the population I am known as 'the slayer'. I am 5f6' well built and have long, long brown hair, but i usually tie it up and hide it under a bob cut blond wig when i am working. I hunt Strigoi, it is juat what i _do, _well at least it is what i do now.

_***Flash back***_

"_Roza" He moaned, pushing me back onto the bed in what was now _our_ cabin. He placed open mouthed kisses along my collar bone, causing me to moan with him. _

_We had just finished Wednesday afternoon practice and well... one kiss good bye kiss had led to another and here we were... again._

"_Dimitri." I gasped pulling him up too me, as I kissed him I used my feet to push down his training pants down as far as I could while he kicked them off the rest of the way. Within minutes the rest of his cloths were gone and I was laying underneath him naked_

_He positioned himself above me, then looked at me for permission, just like he always did. Instead of nodding I flipped us over so I was straddling him and lowered myself onto him, excruciatingly slowly, before picking up the pace._

_We reached our climax's together, when we were done I layed down ontop of his chest, letting my eyes slide closed._

"_I love you Comrade, with everything I am." I whispered to him._

"_I love you to Roza." He replied, kissing my forehead._

_***End of flash back_

That was the last time I made love to Dimitri. The following he left to guard Tasha only I didn't find out until the Monday.

_***Flash back***_

_I checked my watch again. I was waiting outside the gym for Dimitri, who was running fifteen minutes late. I was getting worried, checking my watch more regularly. I stood on my tippy toes looking around, thinking that the extra two centimetres would somehow make him magically appear. I hadn't seen his since Friday night. Or even talked to him for that matter. Maybe he was sick._

_I decided I would go check on him. I started jogging to his room. _

"_Rose!" I turned around reluctantly to find Alberta jogging towards me."Rose where are you going?" She asked, looking solemn._

"_Dimitri isn't at practice yet so I was going to look for him. He is never late." I stated, she looked at me gravely, I knew something was wrong. "What happened to Dimitri is he sick?" I asked my voice filled with obvious worry._

"_No Rose..." she shook her head._

"_Well then what!" I demanded._

"_He left Rose..." I stood there, she continued to talk but i didn't here a word of it all i knew it that he had left... He had left me... He didn't even say Goodbye._

"_When?" I choked out, obliviously to whatever she was saying._

"_Saturday he left to guard Ozera." She said the name with obvious disgust. How could he do that to me...? It was only Friday we were together... Tears blurred my vision and I sobbed once, before I took off running. Ignoring Alberta shouting after me, I couldn't face her, I couldn't face anyone. I just wanted to be alone. _

_I ran without looking where I was going, ending up in the last place I wanted to be, _our_ cabin. But I was too tired and couldn't care. I opened the door and collapsed on the bed in a sobbing heap. I let my sobs take over my body until I was howling. _

_I don't know how long I cried for but eventually my sobs quieted, even if my tears never did stop and I fell into a reckless sleep._

_***_

"_No!" I scream chasing after Dimitri's retreating figure. "You said you loved me!" I shouted accusingly. I heard a laugh and turned around to see Tasha standing behind me laughing._

"_He didn't love you; you were just a game to him. How could anyone like him love you? You are just the school little whore." She mocked a sneer on her already ugly face. I feel to the ground. _

"_No it's not true. Dimitri please..." I held out my hand to where he now stood next to Tasha. "I need you." I whispered before my dream faded into darkness._

_The scene changed I was now on a beach, I knew this was Adrian looking for me, but I didn't care, I stayed where I was, crumpled on the sand. _

"_Little Dhampir..." I heard him whisper. I turned my head so that I could see him, tears still streaming down my face. "What happened...?" He asked softly sitting next to me and stroked my hair. I flinched at the physical contact and he pulled his hand back. I continued to stare ahead blankly. "Rose I need you to tell me where you are." He said slowly, like he was talking to a child. I didn't say anything. "Please Rose, all the guardians are searching for you, Lissa is out of her mind with worry even Christian couldn't calm her." Lissa, that got to me I Looked up at him. _

"_Lissa..." I whispered, my voice horse. _

"_Please Rose it had been two days, where are you." Was he right, had I really been gone for two days, it didn't seem like it... "Rose." He said again._

"_Our cabin." I said with a sob, he sighed and nodded. _

"_Bye Rose, I will see you soon." He said and I faded into nothingness once more._

_*** End of flash back ***_

I stayed in my room for almost two weeks after they got me from the cabin. They tried to take me to the infirmary but I just through a fit. Lissa, or Eddie or someone, would bring food to my room each day. But I would rarely eat it.

I knew I couldn't be Lissa's guardian anymore, I would be no good for her. After those two weeks I came out of my room and started training again. I ignored the stares and whispers pointed in my direction. Eventually everybody stoped trying to talk to me. I didn't come out of my room unless for class or when I was training in the gym I didn't go back to the cabin again. I was just here, just a shell, Rose Hathaway was gone.

The only reason I even stayed was that so all his hard work over wasn't wasted, I didn't need another reason for him to be ashamed of me. At graduation Tasha was there and it took everything I had not to start crying or hit her. Thankfully he didn't come. The night of graduation while everyone was partying I left.

That was over three years ago, since then I had been killing Strigoi, I slept when I needed too ate when I had too and went where I felt. I still checked on Lissa once a week. It was like a ritual, it kept me from loosing myself completely.

She had gotten married to Christian last year and was currently living in court being trained to take the thrown was queen bitch croaked. It was announced six months ago that she was next in line and she had be so happy. She still missed me for which I felt bad about, but there was nothing I could do to change that, so instead I kept up with my visits and kept killing the strigoi, it was the best I could do to keep her safe.

I still had the same dream, well night mare every night, three months after I left Adrian had stopped walking into my dreams and for that I was grateful.

To date I had killed 346 strigoi. I had caused quite a stir in the vampire world, no one knew who I really was and those who did find out were dead long before they could tell anyone. Even the Achelimists only knew me as _'the slayer'_ and they didn't know what I looked like, I always left before they arrived.

I don't even know why I kept count, I think it was because I still dreamed of getting my _molnija_ marks.

***

I flopped back onto the bed I was using at my current hostel. It was ten o'clock in the morning and I was exhausted having been out hunting all night only to come up empty handed. I guess I had emptied another city and it was time to move on.

But I didn't want to move on yet and I knew the real reason was because I was so close to Lissa, I was in Washington, the closest major city to court. I missed her so much and knowing she was so close without seeing her was excruciating. I decide not to visit her today like I usually did.

Instead I pulled the blanket out of my duffel bag and over me closing my eyes…

I guess I was attuned to visiting Lissa every Thursday because it happened anyway and within moments I was in her head.

"_I just miss her so much." She sobbed clingy to Christians shirt, he was rubbing her back soothingly. _

"_I know." He whispered, his voice hoarse._

"_She was suppose to be here for this." be there for what? I had already missed her wedding._

"_I know," He repeated._

"_We have to find her, we can send the guardians out again." She stated pulling away from him, so that we could both see his face. _

"_We've already done that, she will come back when she is ready. If she dosen't want to be found she won't." _

"_But I _need_ her." She sobbed. "She was suppose to be here with me, for this. I want my baby too know her. I _need_ my baby to know her." Christian didn't say anything, just sat there holding her is his arms._

_***_

I pulled myself back into my own head and was aware of the tears in my eyes. I didn't know how I felt, but I knew Lissa needed me, for the first time since my absence she did _need_ me there. She had always wanted me too be there but this was the first time since I first left that she felt broken without me. I didn't know what would happen by me returning, but I doubt I would be welcomed with open arms... at least not by most of them... especially when they found out I was _'the slayer'_ they were all so afraid of.

But I did know one thing, Lissa needed me, so I _was _going back.

I decided I would return tomorrow, after I cleaned up a bit.

Then I layed down to get some rest while the sun was still up.

It was going to be a _long_ day tomorrow.

* * *

**So yeah that was the first chap... please review.. it would mean a lot to me..... And check out my other stories. XD**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm back

**Well I got an amazing response to my first chapter so am back with more... hope it doesn't Disappoint... also I have another story so I am going to alternate between updating them.. so if I take a little while I have not given up am just working on my other story … XD**

**Also am looking for a fast and effective Beta for my stories, f you think you are up to it, give me a buzz :D...**

**Xxoo**

* * *

_RPOV_

_But I did know one thing, Lissa needed me, so I __was __going back._

_I decided I would return tomorrow, after I cleaned up a bit._

_Then I laid down to get some rest while the sun was still up. _

_It was going to be a __long__ day tomorrow._

RPOV

That night I headed out to the shops, I had a bit of money saved from jobs I had done here and there so that was no problem. I had to fix myself up a bit, it's not that I wasn't taking care of myself, just not as good as I use to and I didn't want to turn up at the royal court looking like a homeless person.

I went and bought some new clothes first, just some jeans and a couple of shirts and some new underwear and training cloths. I went to get some good shampoo and make-up after that and a new pair of sonnies. Hopefully I wouldn't be recognised until after I had found Lissa. It was almost 11p.m. By the time I got back to the hostel I was staying in.

I showered and changes. I threw out the stuff I would need and packed my new cloths into my duffel bag and left.

It took me two hours to get to court, I took a taxi most of the way but still had two walk a few k's to get there. At the gate I showed the guardian my eyes, promise mark and stake before they would allow me to pass.

There were people out and about everywhere around the court, but I didn't know what else I expected it was technically the middle of the day here.

A few people looked at me as I walked past, but no one tried to approach me. I knew Lissa was on her way back from Leigh university were she was attending and it would still be about an hour before she got back home.

I thought I saw _him _once walking though the crowd, but it was impossible and I was probably imagining things so I shook it off and went the other way.

I decided to get a cup of coffee while I was waiting. I ordered my coffee and sat down at a table outside. I was starring at the stars when I heard the chair across from me pull out. I looked across to see a Moroi man I definitely recognise sitting across form me.

"Well, well, little Dhampir... bout time you came back." Said Adrian pulling out a cigarette, I looked at him pointedly . "Where have you been?" he asked sounded like a lost child, it made me feel so guilty.

"I'm sorry Adrian." I told him sincerely. "How did you recognise me?"

"Your aura." he said simply, shrugging, I nodded understanding. "Your miserably you know."

I nodded glumly. "What happened to you Rose, where did you go? Why did you come back? Dose Lissa know you're back?" He asked.

"I went a lot of places, I am back because Lissa needs me and no she doesn't know I am here yet." I answered promptly. "Now do I get a hug?" I asked pouting as I stood up. He jumped up quickly almost knocking the chair over a flew into my arms. It must have looked funny from the outside, a six foot Moroi man jumping into a five foot woman's arms, but luckily I was strong, so I wasn't knocked to the ground.

"I missed you so much Rose." He sounded like he was crying and I knew he was serious because he hardly ever called me Rose. "Please tell me you are back for good?" he whispered.

"I hope so." I told him truthfully, he pulled away and smiled at me. "So would you like to walk with me to Lissa's place?" I asked. He nodded and held out his arm out, which I took.

"So what have you been up too?" I asked him.

"Well..." He said biting his lip, I wondered how they never cut themselves with their fangs. "I am engaged." I stopped walking, in shock, how did I not know this after all those visits. "Rose." He said waving his hand in front of my face, I snapped out of my daze.

"Hmm sorry, just in shock... who would have thought, Adrian Ivashkov the womaniser, engaged" I said grinning and we started walking again. "So who is she? Do I know her?" I asked even though it was seriously unlikely.

"Yes you know her." He said smirking, not actually telling me who it was.

"Well who is-"

"Adrian Ivashkov that better be your long lost sister." Some shouted from behind us, I turned around to see a short Moroi woman with long blond hair stalking towards us and I immediately dropped Adrian's arm. I guessed this was his fiencee. As the woman got closer I recognised her.

"Mia!" I screamed and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She had changed a lot in the last couple of years, her baby like features had changed into those of a young woman's and her curve's had become more pronounced then any Moroi woman's usually do, she also seemed to be packing some mussels. She stood there still as stone, obviously wondering who the fuck I was.

"Umm... who are you?" She asked pushing me off her, well you know what I mean.

I stood back and took off my glasses, smiling at her.

"Rose!" She screamed and launched herself at me, and I looked around to make sure no one had heard her. I hugged her for a minute then let her go. Adrian was standing next to her, hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"So you guys got ingagged?" I said, shocked, last time Mia and Adrian met Mia had hated Adrian.

"Yep." She said proudly, looking up at Adrian and holding out her left hand, which was now playing host to a beautiful ring. I looked back up to find them gazing at each other lovingly, it made my chest hurt and I looked away with tears in my eyes.

"Congratulations guys, I will catch up later okay.. I have to go find Lissa, before anyone else spot's me, and please don't tell anyone I'm back." I said before running off.

"Sure." I heard Adrian call before I was out of ear shot. It wasn't long before I was standing in front of Lissa's door.

The guardian on duty – cause the air to the thrown gets a few guards - was watching me. I stood there for a minute, trying to get my breathing under control.

"Can I help you Miss?" asked the guardian impolitely.

"No." I said snapping at him.

"Well then would you please leave?" he asked.

"No." I told him again and knocked on the door quickly before he could say anything else. I held my breath as I waited for someone to answer it. What if she was mad? what is she hated me? what is she never forgives me?

My worrying was cut short when the guardian got a message on his head phone, he replied so fast even I couldn't understand. I looked at the ground and a minute later the door was opened, I could tell be the shoes it was a female Guardian. I heard her gasped and looked up to see Alberta.

"Rose?" She questioned, I nodded slowly and she threw her arms around me. Tears sprang to my eyes as I hugged her back and pretty soon I was crying heavily on her shoulder. "Rose what happened where did you go?" She asked.

I pulled back and wiped my eyes, trying to quieten my sobs. "Can we go inside and I will explain to everyone?" I asked and she nodded, putting her arm around me.

"Who is she?" I heard the Guardian ask Alberta.

"Guardian Hathaway." Alberta said and I heard the guardian gasp. I guess I was know around her. I clung to Alberta as she led me through the halls, I had never really seem much of anything but her and Christian talking when I visited Lissa because of the time frame so all this was new to me. "I missed you Rose, we all did." Alberta whispered.

"I missed you to Alberta." And it was true Alberta was like a mother to me and I had missed her a lot while I was gone... and even when I was there, but couldn't tell her what was really wrong.

"You ready?" she asked as we stopped outside a door to where I guess was the lounge room. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders, nodding. "Wait here." She said before entering the other room.

"Lissa, Christian there is somebody here to see you." Said Alberta politely.

"I'm not in the mood for visitors." Lissa was upset.

"I think you will want to see this one." Alberta Insisted, I decided to take matters out of there hands and opened the door. Lissa and Christian were sitting on the couch, Lissa laying down with her head on his lap, her eyes closed.

Christian saw me and did a double take, he nudged Lissa's shoulder. "Lis, open your eyes." She opened her eyes with a scowl on her face.

"What?" she asked angrily, he just pointed to me with a big grin on his face.

"Hey sis." I said,, she looked up at me and her mouth pooped open, she stared at me for a minutes, before launching herself at me and not in a good way, she started hitting my every where she could and was screaming hysterically. Christian grabbed her and she broke down sobbing on the floor.

I didn't know what to do, I just stood there is shock. "Rose." she sobbed, "please." I sat down on the floor and pulled her into my lap – which was a bit awkward since she was like a foot taller then me – she clung to my shirt and we cried together. I had missed her so much.

"Why Rose," She whispered.

"I'm so sorry Lissa, but I will tell you, I will tell you everything" I whispered. "If you will listen." I added softly.

"Of course I will listen." I sighed in relief.

"You don't hate me." I asked

"Never rose, I love you." She whispered and hugged me tighter.

"I love you too Lissa." I stood up, picking her up with me, she giggled, Christian laughed and sat us down on the couch.

"So..." Started Christian.

"So what?" I said, rubbing Lissa back as she clung too me as if afraid I was going to disappear, which she probably was.

"So start talking." He stated. I took a deep breath.

"Okay guys this is going to be really hard for me and I am going to have to start with the stuff I already know, so please don't interrupt me." I begged, they all agreed. I sighed and started talking.

"Okay so when you guys first brought us back to the Academy Dim-" I choked off it hurt to say his name, "Well we were attracted to each other, we fought it, well he did, because we knew it wasn't legal... but the night Lissa was attacked by Jessi, and the darkness took me well we let down all our walls and were _together_." I already had tears in my eyes and wasn't looking at any of them. "We snuck around for a couple weeks after that, but then her left to go with Tasha. The last time thing he said to me was 'I love you'." I took a deep breath to steady myself. "So then you know what happened." they nodded, well at least Lissa did, I wasn't looking at any of them. "After graduation I left, I went to town got on a bus and ended up in Florida, then I started travelling around looking for Strigoi. Please don't get mad Lis, but I have been visiting you every week on a Wednesday night. I just, I couldn't leave you not completely, you were my anchor, the only thing keeping me grounded." She pulled back.

"It was _you_." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Every Wednesday night I thought I could feel something, like someone in my head, I tried communicating with you, but after a couple of months gave up, I felt it every Wednesday though" She said smiling.

"Why did you come back today Rose?" Asked Alberta.

I looked at Lissa, speaking only to her "Yesterday when I came and you were so upset and it was the first time that you had needed me, so I came."

"I have _always_ needed you Rose." she whispered, holding me tighter.

""No, not like you did last night, you have always wanted me, but would have been okay without me, last night was different. This wasn't something the other could do for you, it had to be me." I told her.

"Thank-you for coming back for me Rose." She told me.

"I'm sorry it took so long Lis." I hugged her tighter "But when he left he broke my heart and I couldn't be what you needed while I was like that. Hell even now I still love him and I probably always will." I finished with a sigh.

"Rose I'm sorry but may I ask, how many Strigoi did you kill exactly?" I looked up at her before I answered.

"Three hundred and sixty-seven." I said stonily, her mouth popped open into a small o an di could feel Lissa's shock, amazement and pride throw the bond.

"That means that," she stuttered out.

"That I'm the Slayer." I finished for her, nodding

"God of course it would have to be _Rose_." Said Christian like it was obvious,while Alberta just looked at me in awe, it was kind of wierd-ing me out. I noticed Lissa hadn't said anything for a while and sure enough when I looked down she was asleep.

"You'll have to get the marks." I shook my head.

"But you have no idea Rose, you are a hero, there are stories about you, kids play games where it is Slayer vs Strigoi." I gaped at her, was she serious. "You have to Rose, and you have to get your marks."

"Not yet, I'm not saying I won't I'm just saying not yet." I told her and she nodded. I had one more question, it was stupid and would probably break my heart with the answer but I had to ask it.

"What about.. Dimitri." I said his name with a lurch forcing it out. "Have you heard about him?" Albetra looked down at her hands. "What , what happened to him?" I asked, panicked.

"Well he is here, at court."

"Wait what about Tasha?" didn't he go off to have his family with her.

"Well after he found out you went missing he left her, he went AWOL for about a yea and then he came back and took up a position here." She said frowning.

"And..." I pressured her for more, drinking in the information about him like a drug.

"He is M]miserable Rose even worse then when he first came to the academy when Ivan was killed. He doesn't speak to anyone, unless discussing work and he is either in his apartment or on shift or in the gym training, he refuses to take any Moroi assignments, even though he has been offered a few pretty good ones and... well he just looks broken." She finished with a sigh.

I couldn't believe what she had just told me, why had he left Tasha? Why was he so miserable, I thought he didn't love me any more. I yawned and looked down at Lissa, I needed to sleep, to think.

"Christian, where is her bed?" I asked standing up, careful not to jostle Lissa.

"In here," He said.

"Good night Alberta." I said quietly before following Christian, who led me to their huge bed room, which was huge. I put Lissa down on the bed and gently tried to detach her from my shirt and neck.

"No please Rose stay." She begged, not opening your eyes. I looked at Christian who nodded.

"She needs you tonight."

"Thank you Christian."

"Good night Rose," he said leaving the room.

I kicked my shoes off and hoped into bed with Lissa, pulling the covers over both of us and closing my eyes. I could faintly hear Alberta and Christian talking, but didn't try to hear what they said. I felt my muscle's become more relaxed then they had in years as I layed with Lissa asleep in my arms, I felt more whole, not complete, but... better.

I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking over everything thing that had happened, the last thought i conciously had before asleep was 'I'm Back'.

* * *

**There you go chapter two... :D... hope it is good. **

**Umm just wanted to say if you like DxR storied, please check out my stories, WarL guardian vs Noviec's and it's sequel the love of my life..**

**Thank for reading and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Whole

**Wow guys once again I got a great response! Thanks a heap :D..... **

**- Kk for Lissa and Christians room, - you will need it later – think of the hallway to their room as a u shape, their room is at the middle and there is a room on either side on the hall like diagonal from theirs**

**Dimitri will be making an appearance soon, so don't worry :D.....**

* * *

_RPOV_

_I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking over everything thing that had happened and eventually fell asleep._

RPOV

When I woke up the next morning, Lissa was still asleep next to me with a death grip on my shirt. I was amazed that I had slept the night without dreaming, it was the first time I had slept through the night peacefully, since _he_ left and it did wonders to my mood. I looked at the clock to show it was 5:00 a.m. Just before sunset.

I carefully released Lissa's death grip on my shirt and slid out of bed. I went back out to the lounge room we were in last night – cause no doubt this place had more than one – to see Christian asleep on the couch. I had no idea why he didn't stay in one of the guest rooms they were bound to have. I shrugged it off and picked him off the couch carefully and put him into bed next to Lissa, they immediately wrapped around each other.

I decided I would go to the gym to work out so I left a note on Lissa's bed side table so she wouldn't freak if she woke up before I got back and went to find my stuff.

Note - _Good morning Sis, _

_Don't worry I am still here, I have just gone to the court training area for my before breakfast work out. Love you be back soon. _

_P.s. My phone number is 0438473628. I _always _have my phone on me._

I went out into the hall where I had left my bag last night to find it was gone. I check the lounge room and it wasn't in there either. So I decided to explore a bit. I found the kitchen, three spare bedrooms, three bathroom and another door that went to the guardians section of the house. I decided there might be someone in there that could help me. I left the hallway that lead to Christian and Lissa's room a mystery, not wanting to chance waking them.

I was right I found to Guardians sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. On was the same one from outside last night and the other was a female I didn't know who looked about nineteen.

They both looked up at me when I entered.

"Ow umm hi." I said, smiling and giving them a small wave.

"Hello." Said the woman. "I am Guardian Isabel Dempsey, but just call me Izzy." She smiled at me holding out her hand, I stepped forward and shock it. "And you are..." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm ummm, I'm Guardian Hathaway." I mumbled. She gasped and started choking on her coffee, coughing.

"Pardon," she gasped after she had finished coughing. "What did you say your name was." He eyes were wide.

I sighed. "I am, umm, Guardian Rose Hathaway." I said more clearly, she just squeaked, literally squeaked. "And you are?" I asked the guy next to her he looked to be in his mid thirties. I guessed they wanted more experienced guardians, but still needed someone who could walk with her, when they were out without looking strange.

"Guardian Jackson." He said with a curt nod.

"Don't mind Ben, he's always cranky in the mornings." Said Izzy, coming out of her stupor, I just nodded. There was an awkward silence for a minute until Alberta walked into the kitchen. I sighed with relief.

"Rose." She said hugging me, before going to make herself a coffee.

"Morning, Alberta. You wouldn't happen to know where my stuff is would you?" I asked hopefully.

"In your room." She said stirring her coffee.

"I don't have a room."I stated dumbly.

"Rose." She sighed, "you have always had a room, Lissa said, this is her house too and it is her stuff and it is going to be waiting for her when she comes back." Quoted Alberta, I had tears in my eyes, I couldn't believe Lissa had really done that. Alberta came up to me and put her arm around me. "Come on I'll show you to your room." She started leading me out of the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you." I said over my shoulder to Isabel and Ben.

"You too!" I heard Isabel shout back, Alberta chuckled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Ahh, it is just Isabel. She only just graduated last year, you should have seen her face when they said she was going to be guarding Lissa, I was at the presentation ceremony to meet her and get her informed on Lissa and all. But yeah when she found out she looked like she had won the lottery. She went to St Valdimir's Rose she was two years younger then you guys, but she adored you guys. She trained so hard, came out one of top in her year. She was valedictorian and in her speech she said that you were her hero. A lot of people got mad at her for that, because you had run off and broken the guardian code, but she didn't care, part of the reason she got Lissa too, we knew she would be almost as good as you when it came to protecting her." I couldn't believe it.

"Wow, well that explains her reaction." I mumbled.

"Why what did she do?" Alberta asked.

"Choked on her coffee, eyes pooped out, mouth hang open, then became all nervous and quiet." I said, Alberta laughed, I realized we weren't in the guardian area of the house but rather the hall way that led to Lissa and Christians room. "Why are we here?" I whispered.

"It is where your room is." She stated. "I think it made Lissa feel better about you being gone, made her feel closer." With that the guilt washed over me again, I had caused her so much pain.

"Ohh," Was all I said. We stopped at the end of the hallway and she turned me to the door on the left, gesturing for me to open it.

I did and was taken back at the room in front of me. It was almost as big as Lissa and Christians – and theirs was huge – and had two door on the side wall, bathroom and closet I was guessing. It had a giant four four poster bed in the middle and had a red theme going with off white walls. All the furniture was dark stained wood. There was a large bookcase, a huge six draw dresser, two bed side tables and a desk with a big comfy looking black chair.

I recognized my stuff from the academy arranged through out the room. My alarm clock and lap was sitting on on e of the bedside table. My cd player was on the dresser, along with some of my old photo's. On the book case was the few books I had ever own, some more photos and my large collection of CD's. I walked in trailing my fingers over every surface I could reach. I had tears in my eyes again and a huge grin on my face. I turned back to Alberta to find she had gone. I looked around my room more. I saw my old laptop sitting on the desk, I checked the door. One was a private bathroom, that was just amazing. It even had a bath tub.

There was stuff of mine in there to. My favorite shampoo and body was were on the sink along with my old make up bag there along with my hair dryer, straightener and curler. There was some new stuff too, a couple of hair brushes, towel, etc. I brushed my hair and put it back into a ponytail for my workout, which I was still planning to have. I went back into the bedroom and check the closet. Which turned out to be a walk in robe. Lining one wall was all my old close from the academy , the back wall was filled with cloths I had never seen before. Th finally wall had all my old shoes, plus some new ones, filling half the wall, the other half held my jewelery, plus some belts hat's scarves, etc.

I couldn't believe it, everything was so, just so perfect. I went back and sat down on the bed, emptying the contents of my bag onto the mattress. I grabbed a some work out cloths – shorts and sports bra – and got changed quickly, I would put it away later. I went into the massive closet and found a pair of trainers and some socks.

Slipping them on I gave the room one last look whispering 'my room' before I shut the door. It had been three years since I had my own room and having one now made me feel more grounded and secure, it was a feeling that I missed. The sun was just starting to set as I exited the house I nodded to the guardian at the door and put my headphones in my ear, turning on my Ipod before jogging towards the main building, where the guardian training gym was.

I went through my usual routine, I did ten k's on the treadmill, before doing, my sit-ups then push-ups. Then I went over to the punching bag, I put the music up real loud and just let myself go, I let everything I had been feeling come out. I hit the it over and over again, letting my tears miix with my set as I danced around the bag punching and kicking it. With one hard kick the suspension rope broke free and I feel to the ground sobbing.

I heard movement behind me and the most enticing smell in the world filled my nostrils. I froze, mid breath, not knowing what do to. My body are heart were screaming at me to turn around, so I did.

His eyes widened when he saw my face, and he let out a small sob, falling to his knees. He looked so small and so broken, you could see his pain clearly etched across his face and it was clear this had replaced his guardians mask.

He held his hand out to me in a pleading gesture and I took a small step towards him I was within his reach now. I looked down into his eyes, they were filled with pain, sorrow and love. He reached his hand out and touched my arm gently, as if afraid I was going to disappear. Any doubt I had left my mind and I knew he was my soul mate.

**Warning: RUDE PART.**

His touch sent sparks through me and it was as if I was no longer in control of my own body I lunged forward, tackling him to the ground. I connected my lips to his and kissed him, it was a moment before he responded and boy did he respond. He pulled out my hairband, tangling his hand into my hair and wrapped his other arm around my waist, rolling us over so that he was pressing me into the mats. His tongue plunged into my mouth and I moaned loudly.

"I'm so sorry Roza." Dimitri whispered as he kissed me

"I know." I whispered back.

All the pain and hurt was still there, but at that moment it didn't matter, this was pure passion, it wasn't a want it was a need. I rolled him off my and stood up pulling him with me.

"Wha-"

"Shh." I said pulling him into the storage room and closed the door behind us, locking it. He pushed me up against the door kissing me roughly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he turned us around, laying me down on the pile of training mats in the middle of the room.

I moaned as he slipped his hands down my pants, rubbing my cilt, he proceeding to slipping two of his finger into me. Pumping them in and out of me, Earning a series of moans and 'oh fuck comrade' 's from me, he slipped another finger into me, massaging my breast with the other hand and sucking on my neck.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I came hard.

He pulled his hand out from my shorts and licked his fingers and let me tell you it was fucking sexy. I moaned and pulled his mouth back to mine. We undressed each other quickly and I sighed at seeing him naked once more. It was a sight I had sorely missed.

He positioned himself on top of me and looked into my eyes. "I love you so much Roza, I missed you so much, I'm sorry I love you." He murmured almost incoherently.

"I missed you too, I love you too. My душу." I whispered, his eyes widened in shock.

"Soul mate." He whispered and I smiled nodding, before he plunged into me. His movements were fast and needy, he sucked on my neck as he thrust into me and it wasn't long before I was shuddering with the force of my orgasm. I didn't have time to recover has he continued to thrust into my, his hand pinching at my cilt, his warm mouth on my nipples.

I felt the pressure building.

"ебать меня товарищ!" I screamed as my muscles clamped down around him and we came together.

"ROZA!" He screamed. We laid together, me on top of him, still connected as we came down from our highs. It was a few minutes before our breathing returned to normal and he pulled out of me.

**END OF RUDE PART**

"Why did you go?" I whispered, trying not cry.

"I'm sorry Roza, I shouldn't have left, but I didn't know and she said..." He stopped taking a deep breath. "She said that she had proof of our relationship and if I didn't go with her she would tell everyone about it, ruining your career. I know how much it meant for you to be Lissa's guardian and I couldn't take that away from you."

"But you did." I whispered, without thinking and immediately regretted it, his face twisted into one of pain.

"When you went missing I left Tasha, I searched for you for a year before coming back to court." He whispered

"Why did you come back here?" I asked.

"Because I knew, one day you would come back to Lissa. All this time I was just waiting for you Rose, I made the biggest mistake of my life the day I left you and I don't plan on making it again." He said grabbing my hand at that moment I felt whole again.

"I don't plan on letting you." I said. Leaning in to kiss him. This time it was a slow kiss filled with love.

* * *

**Russian Translations:**

**душу – soul mate**

**ебать меня товарищ – fuck me comrade.**

**Hehehe, so I hoped you like their reunion, it was different to how I was planning it, but Dimitri, is my favorite character, no matter what and I couldn't make him suffer, it was killing me.**

**Umm so yeah, like hit the link and leave your thought :D...**

**Next UD should be soon, I am loving writing this story and have got most of the next chap written, but am trying to update my stories evenly so yeah. :D**

**Xxoo, thanks for reading :D.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bitch slapped & face punched

**Okay guys here is chapter four, see really fast UD, I didn't even UD my other story yet... so count yourselves lucky.**

**Thanks to all my amazing reader.... and a special thanks to those of you who could be bother to review.**

**Luv ya's all... Xxoo...... Enjoy R&R!**

* * *

_RPOV_

"_I don't plan on letting you." I said. Leaning in to kiss him. This time it was a slow kiss filled with love., I sighed and pulled back, standing up to find my clothes. We dressed quickly, then worked on fixing each others hair._

RPOV

I heard someone entering the gym and I went over to the selves and grabbed a new suspension rope for the punching bag I had broken, before going to exit the room.

Dimitri pressed me against the door for one last kiss before we exited the room, both smiling. It had been a long time since I had smiled properly and by the shocked look on the guardians face when they saw Dimitri it had been along time for him too.

"Good morning Guardian, Gordon, Osbourne, McDonald." He said nodding to the all, they stuttered out good mornings to him and I couldn't help but laugh at their composure. We walked over to the fallen punching bag and I stood there for a moment staring at it.

"Hey boys!" I called the other guardians in the room. They all jogged over from their respective stations. "Mind giving a girl a hand?" I asked gesturing to the punching bag. They all shock their heads.

"What do you want us to do?" asked the one with dirty blond hair.

"Just hold it up while I reconnect it too the roof please." I said.

"So Belikov, what's this nineteen or twenty, this month." One of them asked.

"Would have been twenty," I heard him mutter.

"Umm, actually it was me." I said, looking at my feet.

"And who exactly are you Miss?" Asked the oldest one.

"I'm Guardian Hathaway." I said.

"No your not, Guardians Hathaway is short red head women in her forties, I've met her a number of times." He accused, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm _the other_ Guardian Hathaway." I said not looking up.

"Oh." Was all he said. There was a moment of awkward silence before I looked to Dimitri, he smiled at me.

"Give me a lift comrade?" I asked.

"Of course Roza." He whispered, letting me feel his hot breath on my neck, before lifting me up onto his shoulders, the three guardians had the shocked look again. This time when I laughed, Dimitri laughed with me.

"So Belikov, it's good to see you..." stuttered the older man.

"Talking, laughing, smiling." Substituted one of the two holding up the punching bags.

"Yeah..." said the older guy.

"It's good to have a reason to do all those thing." He said, rubbing my outer thigh.

"All done," I said, tapping Dimitri on the head, he lifted me off his shoulders, giving me a quick kiss before fully putting me down.

"Dam," I heard one of them mutter, while the other two chuckled.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"Nothin'." the guys mumbled looking dejected.

"Lighten up Patrick," said the youngest guy, who had brown hair, then he addressed me. "He wanted to ask you out." He said chuckling and I felt Dimitri stiffen and heard him growl. Patrick looked up alarmed.

"Hey look, I didn't realize she was your girl." He said putting his hands up and backing away. My phone rang, interrupting whatever was or wasn't about to happen. I knew it had to be Lissa 'cause she was the only one who had my number.

"Rose where are you?!" She shouted loudly into the phone and I had to hold it away from my ears.

"Don't worry Lis, I'm still here. I am heading back now, okay?" I told her quickly.

"Okay just you have been gone for ages and I was getting worried, and Adrian and Mia are here for breakfas-" It sounded like she dropped the phone.

"Lissa!" I screamed into the phone. No answer, I slipped into her head quickly to find her crouched over a toilet and quickly pulled back out. Mumbling 'Ew, morning sickness' I hung up my phone, all of the boys were looking at me.

"Um is everything okay?" asked Patrick.

"Yeah, but I've got to go. By guys nice to meet you, see you later." I said waving to them and heading out of the gym. Dimitri followed me.

"So when did you come back Rose?" Dimitri asked, walking beside me. I grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"Last night." I said. "Are you coming with me?"

"With your permission Rose, I will follow you anywhere." He said.

"Everywhere." I whispered bringing his hand up to mine to kiss it softly. He smiled at me.

When we got back to Lissa's house Ben was back on door duty and when he saw me with a smiling Belikov, he did a double take.

"Ben." I said nodding.

"Guardian Hathaway." He responded in the same tone.

"Guardian Jackson." said Dimitri.

"Guardian Belikov." He said a little bit more politely this time.

I opened the door and walked down the hallway I stopped at the door to the kitchen, I could here them talking on the other side of the door.

"Ready," I whispered, he nodded, giving my had a squeezed. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

They stopped talking and looked at me, then at Dimitri, then at our hands. Then they all turned back at Dimitri to scowl at him, Lissa got up from the table and stormed over to Dimitri, I could feel the rage she had directed at him rolling off of her.

She got right up in his face, then before I knew what was happened she punched him hard in the face.

"Lissa!" I shrieked, grabbing Dimitri's face to inspect it, there was a little angry mark on his jaw where she had hit him, but other then that he was fine.

I saw a fire in her eyes as she started to yell at him. "If you _ever_ hurt her again, intentionally or not you will have to answer to me and I _will not_ be lenient. Do you understand me?" We were all standing at Lissa wide eyed, it may seem funny, but trust me she looked fucking scary.

"I would never.." Dimitri stammered.

"Well obviously you would and _have_." She spat.

"Lissa!" I shouted, she ignored me.

"Now do you fucking understand me!" She roared and I actually back away a little, Dimitri looked small next to Lissa even though he was a couple inches taller then her and not to mention the extra muscle.

"Yes Princess." He nodded his head solemnly and I could see a look of sorrow on his face.

"Are you done?" I asked Lissa, she turned to me and nodded slowly, her anger all but disappeared as she pulled me into a hug.

"I was so worried when I woke up I thought it was all a dream." She whispered on the verge of tears.

"No Lissa, I'm not leaving again." I whispered then to all of them I said. "Afraid you're stuck with me now." Adrian and Mia got up to give me a hug.

"You are looking better." He whispered in my ear, I smiled and look at Dimitri I knew he wasn't talking about my physical appearance.

"So any food left?" I asked once we had all sat down, as if to help prove my point my stomach grumbled loudly.

"Yeah on the bench, said Lissa pointing to a stack of pancakes. I jumped up and grabbed a large stack of them, then covered them in syrup.

I moaned when I got the first bite in my mouth, it was way better then the shit I had been eating lately. I cleaned off my plate fast then put it in the dishwasher with the others. Just I was standing up Alberta walked into the room.

"Lissa you have a meeting with the queen at..." She trailed off staring at Dimitri, then walked over and slapped him in the face. Everyone it the table gasped, it was like we were in one of those day time soaps. Alberta didn't yell at him like Lissa did, just stood there and stared down at him, it was just as bad, if not worse then Lissa's yelling. The look on his face was heartbreaking, he looked so guilty and like he was in so much pain.

"Alberta enough, he explained why he did it and even though it was unbelievably stupid it is the same thing I would have done, so I can't hold it against him." I said truthfully, kissing his cheek softly where she had slapped him. "We still have a lot of talking to do, but we are going to be together and I need you guys to support me on this." I said looking at each and everyone of them.

Lissa was the first one to react, she stood up and hugged me again. "Of course I support you Rose..." She said. "As long as you promise not to leave again." She added seriously.

"Promise Lis." I said giving her another squeeze before letting her go. They all came over and hugged me. Then I remembered something that had completely forgotten. I squealed and jumped out of my seat running over to Lissa and hugging her again.

"Thank you Lissa thank you so much." She patted me on the back.

"Thanks for what Rose?" She said confused.

"For my room, I can't believe you did that, it is so perfect and beautiful and I can't believe you did that for me. I just..." I stuttered not able to find words, instead just pulling her into another hug.

"Rose you will always be my family and you will always have a home with me." She said. I smiled and pulled back.

"And you kept all my old stuff." I said still amazed at what she had done.

"You know after we found out you were gone they were gunna throw out all your stuff, you should have seen Lis, she threw a complete fit and wouldn't let anyone into your room. She was almost as scary as she was when she was yelling at Belikov before and I doubt anyone diss agrees with me when I say that was piss your pants scary." He said, making us all chuckled, Lissa blushed a little but had a satisfied smirl on her face. As if to say 'don't mess with me'. "Yeah then she packed up all your stuff and had it sent here." He smiled. "Now whenever we go shopping and she sees something that you would have liked she buys it and adds it to your room."

"Thank you Lissa, I love you." I whispered to her, tears running down my face.

"I love you to Rose." She said sniffling.

"Lissa." Alberta said softly and we both looked at her.

"Yeah," She said wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"The queen would like to see you in one hour." I frowned, stupid queen bitch.

"Do you know what it is about?" She asked.

"No she just said for you to come to her office."

"Oww, okay thanks Alberta." Alberta left the room and we all talked – well most of us talked, Dimitri didn't say much and neither did I really. - After about half an hour Lissa said she had to go get ready and excused herself from the discussion.

"Come help me Rose?" She asked before she left the room.

"Yeah sure coming." I said standing up from Dimitri's lap, he whimpered, literally whimpered like a lost puppy and wouldn't let go of my hand.

Christian and Adrian started chuckling until I shoot them a glare, which made Mia laugh. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, he stood up and I pulled him out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

I led him into my room and pushed him down onto the bad. "I will be back soon Comrade, and will be right next door." I kissed him and went into Lissa's room to help her get ready.

She got dressed in mice black slacks with a cream colors button up top she put her hair up in a pony tail and worn a pair of black heels.

"Good luck with queen bitch Lis." I said as she went down the hall way. She just chuckled and waved me off.

I went back into my bedroom to Dimitri, he was still sitting on my bed where I had left him, I closed my door behind me I pulled him to the middle of the bed and he wrapped his arms around me the way he used to while we slept. I laid my head on his chest and sighed.

"We have a lot to talk about." I said.

"I know." He stroked my hair softly.

"I don't know if I trust you yet." I said honestly.

"I know Roza, I hurt you a lot, but I will do whatever I can for the rest of our lives to make it up too you. I will never leave you again." He whispered.

"Never say never," I whispered, to low for him to hear.

"What happened Rose, where did you go, what did you do?" He asked after a couples minutes silence.

"I did what you trained me to do." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He sounded confused.

"I killed Strigoi." I stated simply. "I'm the slayer." I felt him stiffen.

"Where did you go? How did you do it?" He asked softly.

"I went where ever I felt like, or sometimes I would follow the news. I went to L.A., New york, pretty much all the major cities, I just came from Washington. As for how I did it, well my shadow kissed side effects helped if I ever got into any real trouble." There were several occasions I could remember that I had, had the help of ghost to distract Strigoi for me, of course I only did it when I really needed it. I knew it was dangerous. "Plus I was trained by the best." I told him.

"How many Rose, how many did you kill?" He asked.

"Three hundred and sixty seven."

"Roza." He groaned. "You are amazing." He stated, kissing my for head, then pulling my lips to his, we broke apart for a moment. "You have to get your marks." He said before kissing me again.

"I know, I want them." I whispered moving to nibble on his ear, making him moan, I took of his shirt and left my hands explore his well muscled body. I was about to remove his pants when I felt Lissa practically screaming for me.

"I lov-" I pressed my fingers to his lips.

"Hold that thought, Lissa's calling" I said to Dimitri, I heard him groan as I slipped into her head.

"_What about Rose?" Lissa asked, shit, the queen knew I was back._

* * *

**Wa hoo chapter four all done, not very much action mainly just a fill, but you guys should know that I like to go into detail.. hehehe....... Xx... thanks for reading..... Now please R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**

**Come on it won't take long.... Please!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting

**I Here you guys go, chapter five. Thanks to all those who read last chappy and even bigger one to those who reviewed!!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. XX**

* * *

_RPOV_

"_What about Rose?" Lissa asked, shit, the queen knew I was back._

RPOV

"_I know she is back and that she is staying with you. I want to know where she has been the past three years and why she thinks she can just walk back in here without a care in the world!" The queen roared, Lissa took a deep breath and waited for her to calm down, it appears she has learnt to deal with the queen. "And for you to just let her, as if nothing happened. She is not a guardian anymore and she is not welcome here!" The queen screeched._

"_That's not fair, she hasn't hur-" Lissa began pleading._

"_Give me one reason why she should be aloud here?" The queen interrupted glaring at Lissa._

"_Because she is" She took a deep breath. No Lissa, please, don't I mentally begged her. _

"_What, because she is what?" The queen asked fiercely._

"_The slayer." Lissa finished quietly._

"_What?" The queen gasped disbelievingly._

"_It's true all her stories matched up with where the slayer has been." Lissa said, which was a lie, but would be true if the event ever occurred. "You can't kick her out, please I just got her back." She begged now. _

_The Queen thought through this for a minute before she finally said. "I want to see her." _

I pulled myself back into my own head.

"Rose, whats happened?" Dimitri asked, from beneath me.

"The queen knows I'm back and she want to see me. She knows I'm the slayer." I whispered, his mouth formed a little o and we both sat there in shock. "Come on," I said after a minute. "I have to get ready." I got off the bed, walking into my closet. "Can you come with me?" I asked sadly from the closet, I felt pathetic, but it hurt to even think about being away from him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I stood there looking at my cloth, trying to decide what to wear. My phone rang and I escaped my closet to answer it.

"Hey Lis." I said, walking back into my closet.

"How did you know it was me." She asked confused.

I shrugged, "You are the only one that has the number." I told matter-of-factorially.

"Ow. Fair enough. So umm," She stuttered.

"Yeah, I know I got the message."

"Okay good, I didn't know if you were there of not."

"You called I came. I will always come Lis." I told her truthfully.

"Thanks Rose. So yeah she said she wants you here as soon as possible, so hurry up." She told me.

"Yeah I am just getting dressed, and Dimitri is coming." I wasn't giving them a choice.

"I don't know if that's-" I cut her off.

"Lis if he doesn't come, I don't come, she can deal with it." I told her.

She sighed heavily. "Fine just hurry up."

"Luv you see you soon." I said hanging up the phone. I looked around my closet once more. I wanted to look nice, but not be dressing up for her. I picked a nice pair of dark denim jeans that fit perfectly, a simple black top that was also beautiful and a pair of black boots that went with the top. I brushed my hair out and it went half way down my thighs. I did my make-up a bit too – mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. I walked out of the bathroom, Dimitri was sitting on my bed, fully dressed and looking perfect.

"You look beautiful" He whispered, standing up and kissing me on the fore head, he ran his fingers through my hair. "Perfect." H whispered. "Ready," he asked after a moment.

I broke out of my haze blinking at him. "Not at all so lets go." I said linking my arm through his.

We met no one on our way out of the house, I guessed they were all around court on various errands and other things. Dimitri and I got a lot of strange looks as we walked through court. I saw several faces I recognized, but none of them _saw_ me, for which I was glad, I didn't need to get side tracked right now.

Wed arrived at the Queens building and nodded to the guard before going inside, we stopped outside her office. There was a receptionists desk to the left of her door and three guardians in the room, all of the still as statues, apart from their eyes.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"The queen is expecting us." I told her.

"Okay one second," she said before talking into her head piece. I took a deep breath and squeezed Dimitri's hand, my stomach was doing back flips I was so nervous. Dimitri smiled encouragingly at me, but I could see how nervous he was too. "Okay please go in." The lady said, I nodded at her and opened the door, entering the room quickly, dragging Dimitri in behind me.

The queen was sitting behind her desk, arms crossede over her chest staring intently at Lissa, who was sitting on the other side of the desk in the same position. They stared at each other for a minute more before the queen looked away and up at us.

"Rose sit." She said stiffly. I nodded and went to take a seat, Dimitri went to stand with the other guardians against the wall, but I held his hand forcing him to stand next to my chair. The Queen stared at me intently.

"Is it true?" She asked suddenly.

"Is what true?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She shouted, then she looked at Dimitri. "And what exactly are you doing here Belikov?" She asked him icily.

"I am with Rose." He stated, a smile smile playing at his lips, she scowled at him.

"Why?" She spat.

"Because I love her." He told her truthfully.

"That is not aloud." She told him, my heart sank.

"Actually it is." Said Lissa. "Guardians are aloud relationships, just like we are. There is no rule against it. The fact that they are still here is amazing, most guardians run when they find love. And unless you would like to lose, not only two of your best guardians, but myself and Christian as well as Adrian you would want to drop it now." The queens jaw dropped and so did mine. I couldn't believe Lissa had said that, it wasn't something she said, that was more my kind of thing.

I was starting to realize how much she had changed since I had left.

I watched as the queen ran through everything Lissa had said, she sighed and but dropped it.

"Rose is it true you are the slayer." She said slowly, glaring at me, daring me to answer.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Prove it." She said, and I sighed.

"How?" I asked.

"Dates, locations, numbers." She stated.

I thought for a moment. "Two months ago, I was in Chicago, I was there for there weeks and killed a total of..." I thought for a moment, counting back. "nineteen Strigoi. I was surprised, there weren't many there, it wasn't long before the city was empty of them. I reported fourteen of my kills to the Alchemists there." I paused, the queen scribbled this down, no doubt to check it our later. "Six moths before that eight months ago, I did LA, it was infested I stayed there for two months and killed fifty-six Strigoi. Forty-two were reported." I paused again, then started listing off cities. "New york, Washington, Atlanta, Seattle, Phoenix, Detroit, Miami, ." I listed off cities at random, that I had been to. That I had killed at, some more than others"If I don't find any Strigoi for a week or so depending on the size of the city I move on to another one, sometimes I would use the news, others it would just be where I felt like it." I finished, not looking at anyone, just at my hand, tangled with Dimitri's. It was a moment before anyone spoke.

The Queen picked up her phone and spoke into in quickly, the room was quiet again after that. A minute later the receptionists came in a placed a heap of files on the desk and hurried out of the room again.

The queen opened one of the manila folders and I read the title.

_Slayer Profile_

The picture was blank.

Name: Unknown.

Age: Unknown.

Gender: Unknown.

Address: Unknown.

Species: Unknown.

I smiled at myself. Ha! They didn't know anything. She started going through the files, comparing the information I had given her to that on profile.

"And you say you have killed how many?" She asked, without looking up.

"Three hundred and Sixty seven." I said stiffly, death was nothing to be proud of.

"It says here the slayer is held accountable for just under three hundred deaths to date. Explain that." She said.

"As I said before, I did not always report my kills, sometimes there was no need to." I stated calmly, she nodded stiffly, before looking and the files again.

I looked at Lissa who gave me a weak smile.

'Thank you.' I mouthed, and she smiled wider.

'luv you' she mouthed back.

'Love you too.' I smiled at her before turning back to the Queen.

She huffed in frustrations before leaning back in her chair.

"With the evidence given I am inclined to believe that you are telling the truth. Rose is the slayer." Dimitri squeezed my hand. "I will be arranging a ceremony, she will have to me presented with her marks, it is the rule. Although I don't know that they will all fit, she will have to got seven _cinquanta_ marks and seventeen _molnija_ marks." I was beyond confused, what the fuck was a _cinquanta_ mark.

"Umm what is a _cinquanta_ mark exactly." I asked.

The Bitch looked annoyed, what wasn't I aloud to ask a question now?.

"It is a mark that stands for fifty _molnija_ no one alive today has one, but it still exists." I nodded, pretending to understand. So this _cinquanta_ mark was like a super _Molnija_ mark? Cool, saved my neck, literally. "Here" She trust a piece of paper at me. "This is it." I grabbed the paper.

On it was on simple desing, it had been enlarge to take up most of the page, at the top it was labeled

_Cinquanta _Mark

ξ

I liked the design it was nice and simple. I handed her back the paper.

"Please leave now, I have business to attend to." She waved us towards the door.

We stood up.

"And Lissa, don't forget the ball. How is that coming?"

"Everything will be ready in time." Lissa answered.

"Good." She said and we left the room. I let out a big breath as if I had been holding it the whole time.

"I have to go meet with people to organize this ball." said Lissa apologetically.

"It's okay Lis, I know you can't drop everything just because I am here."

"Thanks Rose, I'll see you at home later." She gave me a quick hug before hurrying off.

"What would you like to do?" Asked Dimitri.

"I don't know, we could just walk around, or go back to your place, or go get something to eat." I said carelessly, I didn't care as long as I was with him.

"Food sounds good." I nodded, and we started walking to the food section of court, where there were all these little cafe's offer all different types of food. We sat down outside the same Cafe I went to the day before.

"So is there anyone here I should know about, before I get ambushed again." I asked, remembering yesterdays meeting with Adrian.

"I Believe your friend Eddie is visiting with his Moroi and there and others from the academy here, both Dhampir and Moroi, but otherwise I don't know. I haven't exactly been social while being here." He admitted sheepishly.

A lady came and took our order.

Dimitri and I talked, it was like we had never been apart, there was still the dark shadow lingering in the background but as we talked and laughed it just got smaller and smaller.

We got our food and continued to talk as we ate, I was taking a drink when I heard.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!" I dropped my drink, I turned my head to see my mother stalking down the street right at me. I gulped and stood up. I would not be intimidated by her. Or at least I wouldn't let her _know_ I was intimidated by her.

* * *

**Chapter five all done..... review if you want a chapter six!!! :D**

**Hmm poor Rose.... wonder what's gunna happen with Jannie..... sappy reunion, or screaming match. Tell me quick if you have a preference, before I start writing the next chap.**

**And if you read my other story please vote on the poll on my profile!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

**Sorry it took so long, been busy... and yeah some other stuff.**

**There is this quote, it says - **_I__hate to break it to you, but in the real world…where I live…There are only two kinds of love stories. Boy loses girl and Girl loses boy. That's all there is. Somebody always gets left behind. -_ **Which is why my stories are all lovey Dovey because even though I know that is true, I dream it wasn't. And that's what books are, they are our hopes our dreams and most importantly, our escape from reality.**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Shout-out to my 100****th**** reviewer DimkasDhampirx – thanks XX!!**

**Xxoo. R&R!**

* * *

_RPOV_

"_ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!" I dropped my drink, I turned my head to see my mother stalking down the street right at me. I gulped and stood up. I would not be intimidated by her. Or at least I wouldn't let her know I was intimidated by her._

RPOV

She stopped five feet in front of me, nostrils flaring, her hands clenched into fists by her side. I stood with my arms folded across my chest, trying to show that I wasn't scared.

"Yes Mother." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"DON'T YOU YES MOTHER ME! YOU UNGEATFUL LITTLE BRAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?!" She screamed, there were quite a few people watching us now, Dimitri was standing at my shoulder for which I was glad.

"I'm having lunch." I told her calmly, I could see it was pissing her off, but I didn't give a fuck, what right did she have to play the concerned mother after all this time.

"You... you." She stuttered, I don't think I have ever seen her this mad. "You are a selfish little cow, you know that. For once I was actually proud of you, I thought you were telling the truth, for once, when you said, I want to be a great guardian. But no you just ran away again. You were still the spoilt little whore." She spat.

"For your information _mother_ I was telling the truth. As for all those other things, where the fuck do you get that from? Since when was I spoilt, since the age of four when my mother left me at the academy to raise?" I shoot at her. "How am I a whore, seeing as I've only ever slept with one , who for your information I am completely in love with!" I shouted again. "Maybe if you actually tried to contact me more than once every three years you would know something about my life! Not just the rumors you heard from other people! Maybe if you cared about me more then your reputation I wouldn't be just a spoilt slut to you. You don't know why I left, I did what I had to do to protect Lissa!" I screamed.

"Protect her?!" She threw her hands up in the air. "How the hell do you figure you were protecting her by running around AWOL for the last three years!? Doing whatever the fuck you wanted. How is that protecting her, please Rose enlighten me"

"Because I couldn't be the guardian she needed, so I left, I left to protect her!" I shouted, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow.

"Really Rose?" She asked snidley. "Are you seriously trying to pull the I left her for her own good shit?"

"Why that's why you left me right?" She always told me it was for my own good.

"That is completely different!" She screeched, getting, if possible, even madder.

"You right!" I spat at her and she looked shocked. "It is different." I paused, "The difference is, I'm sorry I left and your not. The difference is, I came back." I told her before going to walk away, unfortunately there was a building behind me and the only way out was past her.

Only she wasn't ready for me to leave.

"I'm not done talking to you." She said, grabbing my arm roughly.

"Well to bad, because I'm done with you." I told her harshly, pulling my arm from her grasp.

I saw her shift in the corner of my eye as she dropped down into a sweeping kick, I jumped over her foot and spun around to face her.

"That's not very nice Mummy." I told her Icily, dropping into a defensive crouch.

"I said I wasn't done." She said before aiming another kick at me, which I dodged.

"Naw, can't mummy catch me." I taunted, then moving as fast as I could I moved forward pining her to the table by her neck. I heard some people gasp and a smile spread across my face. "And I told you I was." She grasped at my hand and I loosened my old on her neck so she could breath. "Now be a good mummy and let me walk away, or you won't be able to." I told her quietly. Her eyes widened and she stopped struggling against my grasp. "Good." I said, before I let her go, she slide to the ground, her hands on her neck.

I turned around to face a shocked crowd, I smile at them, before walking away, Dimitri following me, but not before I heard, "You are just like your father, you are no longer my daughter." She hissed, her voice broken from the damage I had caused to her throat.

"That's fine because you were never my mother." I told her over my shoulder, before walking away. I took one last look at her before I rounded the corner, she was still on the ground, mouth hanging open, looking after me in shock.

I walked until I was in the trees at the park. I stopped and let out a frustrated scream before I fell to my knees, my shoulders shook as I silently sobbed.

That's not how I wanted to see her again, especially not with half of court watching. I wanted to talk to her, I wanted her to love me, to hug me, to tell me everything was all right. I sobbed louder, I felt Dimitri slowly wrap his arms around me, pulling my body close to his, I continued to cry on his shoulder.

"Shh Roza, it's okay, it's not your fault." He said soothing me. "It's alright, she'll come around, she was talking out of anger." He continued to stroke my hair.

"I-i jus-st want her to lov-ve me." I sobbed, sounding pathetic. "I just wan-nt my mum to care about me, for once in my life." I said, my words getting stronger, "Why is that so wrong?" I asked, looking up at Dimitri.

"It's not wrong Rose, it's natural. It has nothing to do with who you are. This is about her and her own problems, it is not about you." He told me.

"But why me? I am her daughter she is suppose to love me. She hates me for something I can't control" I whispered.

"And what is that?" He asked confused.

"Being born." He didn't have an answer to that one, instead he just pulled me close to him once more hugging me tightly. I was done crying for now and just enjoyed his soothing touch.

He shifted, leaning back against a tree, I laid my head on his shoulder, drawing random patterns on his arms. We didn't talk, we just sat there, eventually the sun started to rise and we had to move.

I sighed, standing up, my legs felt like jelly from sitting down so long and I almost fell back down again. Luckily I just stumbled into a tree instead.

"Are you okay?' Dimitri asked, standing up.

"Yeah fine, my legs are just asleep." I looked at him, to see him rubbing him leg muscles.

"I know what you mean." He stood up again and smiled, holding out his arm for me. "Ready?" He asked.

I linked my arm through his. "Lets go."

We walked slowly back to the house, taking our time. There were only a few Dhampir's left walking around, everything else was quite.

"Mind if we stop by my place first so I can change?" Asked Dimitri.

"Sure, lead the way." I nodded, he steered us down a street to our left and lead me into an apartment building, half way down the street.

He live in apartment 3J. He opened the door and led me inside, his apartment, smelled like him. I inhaled deeply, sighing.

"So yeah home." He said nervously, making a sweeping arm gesture.

It was pretty much bare, there was a table, a couch, a bookcase. To the left was the kitchen and too the right there was two doors next to each other. There was a news paper on the table, but that was it, there was no TV, no radio.

"Homey," I teased, he shrugged and walked over to what I assumed was the bedroom door. I assumed right. His bedroom looked more lived in then the rest of the place, but still not that much. His bed was made neatly and there was an open book on his bed side table along with a photo frame and a clock. There was a dresser on the far wall and the bookcase had all his old western novels in it, was next to it. He went and grabbed some clothes out of the draw and I went to have a look at the only visible photo in the place.

I gasped when I saw it and picked it up. It was of Dimitri and I in my room at the Academy. I had taken it with my camera. You could only see our faces, but we were both laughing, you could tell how happy we were. I had given it to him as a present a few weeks before he left.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist.

"You kept this?" I whispered, afraid my voice would crack.

"I told you I was just waiting for you to come back." He whispered, kissing my head, I sighed, putting the picture back and turning around, wrapping my arms around him and snuggling into his chest.

"You should bring some clothes with you." I told him, he chuckled but pulled away. He bent down and brought a small bag out from under the bed, then returned to his dresser to retrieve more clothes. He grabbed his book off the bed side table as well and put that in the bag. He left the room, bringing back his toothbrush and stuff.

He zipped up his bag and put one strap over his shoulder.

"All good?" I asked him and he nodded. We exited his apart and I took his hand in mine. The sun was shining higher in the sky now as we headed back to the house.

I nodded to the guardian at the door and entered the house, Lissa was still awake and waiting in the lounge for us to get back.

"Hey Lis." I said, throwing myself onto one of the couches, Dimitri sat down next to me.

She rushed over and hugged me.

"Are you okay, I heard about your mum, don't worry about her. You just-" I cut her off.

"Lis, I'm fine really. Do I wish I had a mum that loved, of course. Do I blame myself, no. I don't know what her problem is, but she had it along time before I came along. I realize I am never going to have a loving mother and it is just something I will have to learn to live with. I mean it can't be that hard, I've been doing it since I was four." I shrugged, Lissa gave me one more squeeze before standing up. She tried to stifle a yawn, but failed, I could tell she was tired and had forced herself to wait up for me. "Go to bed Lis. I'm fine, really." I told, and it was true... mostly.

"Okay Rose, Love you, good night." She smiled at me. "Night Guardian Belikov." She gave him a stiff nod, I guess it would be a while before she was warmed up to him. She left the room and Christian stood to follow her.

"Night Rose, Belikov." He nodded to us both and left. We sat there for a minute in silence before I sighed and stood up.

"Come on, lets go to bed." It had been a long day and I was happy for it to be finally over.

Dimitri and I got changed for bed in silence, the stuff on my bed had apparently been put away. I pulled the covers back and got into bed.

I sighed and snuggled deeper into the bed, it was so much more comfortable then the ones at the motels and hostels. Dimitri got in on the other side and pulled my into his arms, which I welcomed. I laid my head on his chest and sighed once more. I felt his kiss the top of my head.

"Goodnight my Roza, I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back, before falling into a welcomed sleep.

* * *

**There you go, Chapter six, again sorry it took so long.**

**No come on hit the button and tell me what you thought, I know some of you wanted sappy, but well I had a rough week and didn't feel like writing all that sook just yet....**

**I'm not sure what to do next chapter.. mason.... molnija ceromony.... Dimitri propose.... more stuff with the queen. more stuff with her mum...... there is just so many directions i could go..... so if anyone has any ideas i would be happy to hear them :D..**

**Xxoo Belikov's-Girl**


	7. Chapter 7: Training

**Sorry guys, between school, work, youth and reading spirit bound (whisch i still haven't found time to finish ARGH!) I haven't had much free time, my teachers are laying it on for the end of the year. But yeah, no fears, I am still writing and will finish this story and my others. Just might take me awhile, I am hoping to go on youth camp on holidays and have exam block in three weeks, plus work, but like I said, I will find time. XXXX**

**Hehehe wrote most of this while watching state of Origin and writing my English oral. So be happy :D**

**Hey guys I just realised all the Russian and the**_**Cinquanta **_**Mark came up as ? Marks but anyway it is like a elongated swirly E with a tail at the end.**

**P.s. I updated this in cert II, with my evil bitch teacher, to get it to yous faster... seeeing as it's been so long already. Lol, Soz again**

* * *

_RPOV_

"_Goodnight my Roza, I love you." He whispered._

"_I love you too." I whispered back, before falling into a welcomed sleep._

**RPOV**

I woke up in the morning, momentarily panicked by the feeling of arms around me, but then I remembered, what had happened. I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. I had returned. I had actually come back to court, not only that, I had faced my mother, the queen and Dimitri, all in the course of one day. I couldn't believe it. Sure not everything had gone perfectly but apart from my mother disowning met was better then I ever imagined and I imagine _a lot_.

I sighed, snuggling deeper into Dimitri's arms. There was a lot we were going to talk about. I was deeply hurt by him and nothings ever going to change that, but there was no denying I still loved him or that he loved me. I smiled to myself. Never had imagined _that_ scenario as our reunion, but I couldn't be happy that it was. I couldn't believe how hurt he had looked, it was heart breaking, it wasn't like I felt guilty, he had done that to himself, to both of us.

I couldn't wait to get my hands on the bitch Ozera, I hoped she was visiting for Christmas, just so I could kick her ass. I had once doubted being able to face her in a fight and win, but now there was no doubt, I would annihilate her for causing me, him, us that pain. She had hurt everyone I loved with her little stunt and I was going to make her pay, or at least have fun imagining it.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Dimitri's voice, thick with sleep interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmm, just everything, a lot has happened in the last forty-eight hours."Gee, that was an understatement. I rolled over to face him.

"Yes, it has." He smiled at me. "So why are you up so early, I don't remember you being a morning person." I looked over my shoulder at the clock it was only just after four.

"Changed my habits." I said shrugging, I was already starting to get energy, I needed to go do my morning training.

"Ow." he seemed a little put off. I leaned up to kiss him then rolled away, getting out of bed quietly. "Where are you going." He asked, looking sad.

"Morning work out, You coming?" I asked, walking into my closet, naked, I might add. Heard him, getting out of bed quickly and muffled a giggle. I slipped on a pair of training shorts and a bra, along with socks and shoes. I came out of my room to find Dimitri, pulling on his shoes, I grabbed a large shirt out of my draw slipping it on as I went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair.

"Ready?" I asked, Dimitri stood, nodding. "good." I grabbed my phone, putting it in his pocket and left my room. We exited the house silently, nodding to the guardian on duty as we left. I didn't really know why we needed a door guard _at _court, but as long as Lissa was safe I was happy.

We jogged to the 'gym' together, happily taking our time, the sun was still out, so there was only a few Dhamprs out and about. The gym was empty just as it was yesterday.

"So what _is_ your morning workout?" Dimitri asked, leaning against the wall as I took off my over shirt and started stretching.

"Usually, 10k's, 100 push up and sit ups, weights then whatever I feel like, usually some work on the punching bag, or some chin-ups." I said, still stretching, I saw his head nod in approval as he started stretching with me.

We trained side-by-side, talking when we could. He told me about his family, he hadn't seen them in years or thought about them much. I could here the longing in his voice when he talked about them, he obviously missed them. I talked too, about nothing in particular, old stuff and new stuff. Turns out he had been in one city only a few days after I had left, he cursed finding out he had come so close only to fail.

A few guardians came in as we trained, turned out early morning training was not that uncommon, there was about fifteen guardians in the gym by the time we were down with sit-ups

"Spar?" I asked him after we had finished doing our reps.

"Sure," He led me into the middle of the gym were a few areas we're marked out we both dropped into fighting stances, facing each other.

"Rules?" I asked.

"None, well, no killing and try to restrain from breaking bones." He said after a minute. I nodded, taking a deep breath I shifted my position slightly, not taking my eyes of him. We moved slowly around the circle, neither of us wanting to make the first move.

His lunged forward, his left fist aiming for my stomach, I blocked with my forearm, sending a kick out. Connecting with his shin, I heard him left out a gasp, as we moved back into our crouches.

I couldn't hear anything besides the pounding of my heart and our breathing. I focussed completely on the task in front of me, as if it was life or death. He lunged and I didn't even think I let my instincts take over, we moved together, as if it was scripted, I waited for the chance to be able to get the upper hand. I saw my opening and took, it, kicking my left foot high, connecting with his stomach, he stumbled back, but I didn't falter. I dropped, sweeping his legs out from under hi, knocking him felt on his back. I heard the air leave his body in a huff.

I took the opening, straddling his waist, placing my hands firmly over his heart. I heard a few people clapping. He was panting heavily, while I was still breathing normally. He looked shocked.

I smirked at him, then looked up, it seems the other guardians in the gym had come over to watch our spar. A few of them looked pretty shocked, which made me smile wider. A man I didn't know offered me his hand and I took it, climbing off Dimitri.

"That was very impressive." Said the man. "I've never seen anyone take down Belikov, and certainly not without being hit. What's your name."

"I'm Rose," I said, shaking the guys hand.

"I'm John, or Guardian Lewis." He said, he looked nice enough, just under six foot with dirty blood hair, he looked to b in his mid thirties. "So do you have a last name or is it just Rose?" He questioned.

"Ow, umm, right. No it's Hathaway, Guardians Hathaway." I said, with a slight grimace, thinking about my mother.

"Ow, the infamous Rose Hathaway." He looked at me, like he was studying me. "Well, can I challenge you to a spar, anyone who beat Belikov, must be good." he said after a moment, looking at Dimitri, who had come to stand behind me, placing his arm around my waist.

"Careful John." Said Dimitri, giving him a warning glance, He just chuckled shrugging it off.

"I'll take my chances." He turned to me. "Well?" He asked.

"Umm, sure why not." I squeezed Dimitri's arm before returning to the mats.

I winked at Dimitri, who smiled at me, before turning to face John, I noticed there were still a few Guardians watching. I slid into a defensive position, John watched me doing the same thing. I wasn't worried, it may sound cocky, but I had been in some pretty rough spots and lived to tell the tale, this guy had nothing on me.

He lunged forward, aiming a punch at my ribs,, I grabbed his arm twisting it around, so his back was towards me, then kneed him in the back. He let out a grunt of pain, and I pushed hard on his arm, causing him to face plant, I pinned him down, face-first to the mat, and placed my hands on the correct spot in his back.

I jumped off, him, hearing him groan in pain.

"I warned you John." Called Dimitri as I skipped over to him. I looked around at the guardians watching.

"Well as fun as this has been we must go." I said, before grabbing my shirt and walking out with Dimitri following me. I could here them talking as we left the room, glad I couldn't hear their exact words.

Dimitri hadn't said a word as we walked back to the house, just followed me like a lost puppy. Finally I turned around to face him.

"What?" I questioned harshly, he looked a taken back. "Why aren't you talking? Why are you looking at me like that? What the fuck did I do?" I all but shouted at him

"I'm not talking 'cause I'm stunned, I'm looking at you like this 'cause you amaze me and as for what you did, do you not know who that guy was?" He looked at me stunned, I shook my head stupidly.

"That was _The _Guardian Lewis." He said and suddenly I clicked, my eyes widened and my mouth popped open, into a little O.

"You mean..." I whispered, trailing off. He nodded, "ohh," I whispered.

I sat down leaning against the tree. I had just fought, _the_ John Lewis, and won without even taking a hit. I mean this guy was as big a legend as Arthur Schoenburg, if not bigger. I should have looked at his neck, I'm sure I would have seen a heap of marks.

"I just... with the... and I..." I mumbled.

I took a deep breath standing up. "Okay, well that's just," I shook my head. "Well we better be getting back, Lissa, is should be up soon." The sun had set, no rays of light remained and the court was coming to life.

I started walking away again.

"Rosa wait." Said Dimitri, softly, grabbing my arm, pulling my back.

"What?" I shouted.

I was spun around to face him and was immediately met with his lips crushing against mine. He started walking us slowly backwards until my back hit the tree. I used the leverage to wrap my legs around his waist. He reluctantly pulled, when we needed to breath, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Nothing." He breathed, kissing me once more before pulling away from the tree and setting me down. "Now let's go." He said, pulling me in the direction of my new home.

I followed him willingly, still slightly dazed. but smiling.

* * *

**So I know it's short and not much happened, but I felt I needed to update and some shits gunna happen when they get home, so I needed to cut it off there. **

**Thanks guy. Reviews are smiled upon, Ideas get you hugs. :D.**

**Xxoo, hope you enjoyed it. :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Talking

**Sorry bout taking so long again, but yer, like I said, I have a life (shocking I know) And lately it has been a really busy one. And i'm jsut having truouble finding time to sit and type. But worked hard to get this up before I leave for camp tomorrow. No com for a week. :(.**

**thanks to all my awesome reviewers. :D, Love you guys.**

**So there's a bit of Dimitri's point of View in this chap. Just some flashbacks and stuff, too help get the story better... but yer. Enjoy.**

**And PLEASE REVIEW!. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot.**

* * *

RPOV

"_Nothing." He breathed, kissing me once more before pulling away from the tree and setting me down. "Now let's go." He said, pulling me in the direction of my new home._

_I followed him willingly, still slightly dazed. _

RPOV

We arrived back at the house to find Lissa running around, with Christian following her helplessly. She literally ran into me, when I opened the kitchen door.

"Woah, Lis, slow down." I said putting my hands on her shoulders. "What are you doing?" I asked her?

She looked frantic. "The queen called, she said your ceremony was at four and that I had to organise it." She said in one breath, waving around a bunch of papers.

I looked at the clock, it was just after eight. In less then six hours I would be getting my marks. In less than six hours the world would no I was the slayer. The room in front of my started to spin, I let go of my hold on Lissa's shoulders and leaned backwards into Dimitri.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Rose, are you alright?" I heard Dimitri ask, as he led me over to sit down.

"Jezze, you look like you've seen a ghost." Jokes Christian, I shot him a glare, so not appropriate.

"Rose, it's fine you'll be fine." Said Lissa, kneeling in front of me, looking me in the eyes.

I took a deep breath and swallowed.

"You're right, it's fine." I nodded. "It's not like the whole court's going to be there." I reasoned. Lissa looked away. "Lissa..." I said sternly.

"Well actually..." She trailed off.

"The whole courts going to be there?" I asked, she nodded. I groaned letting my head fall back.

"Rose, listen to me." Lissa said sternly, I groaned again but looked at her. "You. Are. A. Hero. They will love you." She told me.

"No," I whispered, dropping my chin to my chest. Apparently Lissa wasn't having any of that.

"You Listen to me Rosemarie Hathaway and you listen good. You are having your ceremony today at four. You don't have to like it, but it's gunna happen. One way or another, do you here me."It must be the motherhood thing kicking in, cause she totally sounded like a mother scolding her child for being rude. I just nodded.. "Good, now you are going to have breakfast, then shower and be ready for me by two o'clock."

"Okay, Lis." I whispered standing up.

"Thank you, now I have to go organise this shindig." She said grinning and just like that scary Lissa was gone. She picked up the papers, shuffling threw them and grabbed her phone, speaking into it rapidly.

I went and got some cereal out of the cupboard and poured a bowl for myself and Dimitri.

"She's going to be a great mother." Dimitri said, leaning on the counter and grabbing a bowl. "Thanks." he nodded.

"No problem. And yeah, she will be an amazing mum," I sighed, staring off into the distance, eating my cereal.

We stood there in silence. I decided now was a good time to talk to Dimitri. I wanted more of an explanation, I just wanted more, I needed reassurance right now.

We finished our cereal and washed up our bowls.

"We need to talk." I stated, before walking to my room, trusting Dimitri was following me.

When I got to my room I noticed my bed had been made, I guess they had a cleaner. I sat on my bed and watched as Dimitri, closed the door and came and sat next to me. I slid beck on the bed and laid down. Dimitri, slid back next to me and wrapped his arms around me, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So..." I said, aimlessly drawing patterns on his arm.

"Were do you want me to start?" He asked quietly.

"At the beginning." I whispered, needing to but not really wanting to here what was coming.

"Okay so you remember the last time I saw you."

_***Flash back***_

"_See you tomorrow?" I asked, after our good-bye make-out session. "Or later..." I trailed off hopefully._

_He didn't answer, I looked up at him. He looked lost, like he wasn't really there, actually he had seemed out of it for the last couple of days. I had tried to get him to talk, but figured he would tell me when he was ready._

"_Dimitri" I said, waving my hand in front of his face, he blinked and seemed to come back to the present. _

"_Umm no, I have some stuff to take care of this weekend. I won't see you, sorry." He looked really upset, so I tried to make a big deal out of it._

"_Ow okay, well I'll see you Monday then." I said, trying not to frown and giving him a chaste kiss._

"_I love you." He whispered._

"_I love you too." I said, walking out of the gym._

*_**End of flash back***_

"Yes," I whispered. "But that's not the start."

He sighed. "On the Thursday morning before training, I received a phone call...

_*** Flash Back Dimitri's Point of View***_

_I woke up to the annoying sound of countries music coming from my phone. I really didn't like it, but it was fun to annoy Roza with it. _

_I groaned, but answered._

"_Hello." I barked sharply._

"_Well, well Dimka, that's no way to greet a friend." I heard Tasha's voice say._

"_Sorry, you woke me up, why aren't you asleep?" I asked, she had pretty much the same time zone as we did, she should be in bed now._

"_I know Dimitri." she said seriously. I felt my pace quicken. I sat up quickly, leaning againt the wall._

"_Know what?" I said, playing dumb._

"_Don't play dumb with my Dimitri." Dam it. "I know, why you turned me down. I know about your _illegal_ relationship with your student."_

"_Wh-what?" I stuttered. How the fuck could she possibly know, we weren't even in the same country._

"_You heard me. I said. I know you are sleeping with your student Rose Hathaway, a minor/ I have my source's, I have _proof_. Now if you don't do exactly as I say, she will pay." I could heard the malice in her voice._

"_How?" I couldn't help but ask._

"_Simple. I will expose you's. You will be stripped of your title and put in jail and she will be banished." I could practically hear her nod at the end._

_I sighed. "What do I have to do?" I asked solemnly._

"_Simple you have to leave, there is a flight ready for you on Saturday morning. You will get on it. All you are to tell the others is that you have decide to take up my offer. If you're not on the flight I send the proof I have to Kirova, Alberta and the queen, just to be safe. You will not tell Rose anything, and if you do I will know. Do you understand." _

"_Yes." I said._

"_Good. I shall see you on Saturday evening. I love you. Bye." And with that she was gone._

_I threw my phone against the wall, where it smashed and let my tears fall._

_***End of flash back, end of DPOV***_

…..." He said.

I nodded for him to continue.

"On Saturday I came too see you before I left, you were still asleep. I gave you a kiss on the forehead." His voice started to break, I rubbed his arm soothingly. "And told you I loved you and asked you to forgive me."

_***Flash Back DPOV***_

_I wiped away my tears as I walked through the halls to Roza's room. I knew she would be asleep. But I had to see her, I had to say goodbye._

_I took a deep breath, opening the door slowly, with the key she had given me. I entered and closed the door silently. Then just stood there for a moment taking her in._

_She had tossed during the night and now her sheet was barely covering her. Her small tank top was riding up to show off her perfect stomach, her short short, exposing most of her beautiful thighs and her hair fanned out around her. Her face relaxed in sleep, her lips slightly parted. She was stunning. _

_I sighed quietly moving forward slowly. I leaned forward, kissing her forehead softly._

"_I love you Roza, with everything I am." I told her honestly. "I'm sorry to hurt you like this, it's killing me, but I can't let her ruin your life, I just hope one day you will forgive me." I kissed her forehead again. "I'm so sorry, I love you." There were tears in my eyes again. I stood up and left, giving her one last wistful look before closing her door. _

_***End of flash back, End of DPOV***_

I nodded again, not trusting my voice.

"True to her word she had a plane waiting for me. I got on and it took off. He met me at the airport and took me home. I did as I was told... mostly... she made passes, but I refused each time, she started to get frustrated." I couldn't help a small grin at this. "Then it was your graduation, she wanted me to go, to make it out like we were a couple, but I refused, I told her I couldn't do that to you. She got into a mood and said, fine I didn't have to go, but if I wasn't more 'obedient' when she got back, then she was going 'take care of you'." I almost laughed at this. "But before she got back I contacted one of my friends from the academy. He told me about what had happened with you and that you had gone missing the night of graduation." He paused.

_***Flash Back DPOV***_

_It was so nice to have her gone, she was going to be gone for ten days, and I could almost feel myself starting to relax... well as much as possible for guy with a broken heart. It had been months, and hadn't heard a word about her. All I had, was some pictures... the rest of it was like a dream. My chest ached just thinking about her._

_I pulled out my phone and dialled, tapping impenitently against my leg as I waited for an answer._

"_Guardian Davis." finally._

"_Hey Ben, it's Dimitri." I said solemnly._

"_Hey man, it's good to here from you. Heard you went to guard Ozera, why aren't you here with her now?" He asked._

"_Personal reasons. And yeah. How's things been there?" I asked._

"_Same old." I was getting frustrated, I called Ben 'cause I knew he loved to gossip. "But man you should see your student." There we go._

"_Why what happened?" I could hardly contain myself, here it was, what I had been waiting for, news on Rose._

"_Man she was messed up after you left. She went missing for two days, then they found her in one of the old cabins, heard she was a real mess. Didn't leave her room for a week after that, not for food or nothing. Then suddenly, she comes out again. But she's not her. You remember, sarcastic, bitchy, life of da' place and a bloody handful." I grunted in response, wanting him to continue. "Well she wasn't. She was quiet and never talked to anyone, only ever saw her in the cafeteria or in class of at the gym. And let my tell ya' she was there a lot. Man she was hot before, you should see her now." I bit back a growl, sick of his rambling but wanting to hear more. "But anyways get this, she got top marks right and I don't just mean training I mean all her classes, even Stan's and everybody knows how much they hate each other. She was gunna get the princess as her charge and everything." He paused, seeming to wait for my answer._

"_Yeah, then..." I pressed_

"_And then nothing." He finished._

"_What do you mean nothing?" I asked, confused._

"_That's just it man, nuthin' she's gone, left straight after grad, while everyone was partying. There was a letter of her bed to the princess and that's it." I almost dropped the phone."Weird huh?"asked_

"_Yeah," I said, mumbling a quick reply before hanging up._

_***End of flash back, end of DPOV***_

"I was a wreck, I had left to save you, but had hurt you just as much in the process. It didn't take long for me to decide what to do, I packed a little, just what I needed and left. I searched for you for a little over a year, I think I even went to a few of the same places, just never the right time. After that I came back here, to were Lissa was. I knew you wouldn't leave her forever and it was just a matter of time before you came back and when you did I would beg you for forgiveness."

I was crying now, I didn't know what to do, what to say. A lone sob escaped my chest, Dimitri wrapped his arms tighter around me and I turned and started bawling into his shoulder, just crying.

He loved _me_ and only me.

I cried, for my lost mother, for the father I never knew, I cried for Lissa's family, I cried for the last three years, for being without Dimitri... and for finally getting him back. G**, I cried until my eyes were dry and I had no tears left.

Dimitri didn't speak, he just held me, occasionally kissing the top of my head. When I was done I waited a minute, before slowly lifting my head and looking into his eyes.

"Sorry," I whispered, my voice hoarse, from crying.

"Nothing to be sorry for. Are you okay?" He looked worried, like I might start crying again.

"I love you Dimitri." I said, as strongly as I could.

"I love you to Rose." He said and then he kissed me, when he pulled away we just looked at eachother for a few minutes, then I saw the clock. It was 12-45. Shit.

I rolled off the bed and staggered into the bathroom.

"Rose?" Dimitri called.

"Have to get ready for Lis." I called, before turning on the shower and getting in, letting the hot water sting as it washed away the last of my tears.

* * *

**There, I tried, sorry bout any mistakes, but hey it's late and i'm tired, not this chap it like almost 2500 words, so not too bad. Hope you enjoyed the little insight to what happened for Dimitri... if not ow well, write your own story. :P.**

**Will try to UD as soon as I can after I get back from camp. **

**But more reviews will make me try harder... Hint hint.**


	9. Chapter 9: Deep breath

**Hey guys I know I am taking way to long between update, but I just really don't have much spare time and when I do, i'm usually sleeping... School, work, youth and family is running me raggeder, like literally... but I promise I am trying to update all of my stories more... I just need to concentrate on school first, then the other stuff and unfortunately my fan fics sorta come last.**

**Thanks for sticking with me so long, Love yas.**

**Xxoo **

* * *

_RPOV_

"_I love you Dimitri." I said, as strongly as I could._

"_I love you to Rose." He said and then he kissed me, when he pulled away we just looked at eachother for a few minutes, then I saw the clock. It was 12-45. Shit._

_I rolled off the bed and staggered into the bathroom._

"_Rose?" Dimitri called._

"_Have to get ready for Lis." I called, before turning on the shower and getting in, letting the hot water sting as it washed away the last of my tears. _

RPOV

I took comfort in my shower, absorbing everything Dimitri had just told me. I couldn't believe it, when I saw her I was going to kill her. No I was going to... Ahh, I dunno what I was going to do but it was going to make her suffer.

I screamed in frustration, then sighed, picking up my shampoo. I squirted some into my hand and them began to wash my hair...

After I was done I stood under the water for another few minutes, before shutting it off. I wrapped a big fluffy towel around me and started drying my hair.

When I finished I exited the bathroom.

I was a little disappointed, but also sort of relieved to find that Dimitri wasn't there, instead there was a note on my pillow.

I sat on the edge of my bad, unfolding the paper.

_Rose it pains ,e to have to leave you, if only for a short while._

_But I have a meeting to attend it finishes at 2:30 I will be back shortly after._

_I love you, with everything I am._

_Dimitri. _

_Xx._

I sat there for a moment, a small smile spreading across my face. I checked the clock, reliseind it was almost 1:30. Shit. I hurried over to my closet. There was a dress that had been pulled out and hung at the front, there was a note on the front of the garment bag.

_For the ceremony _

_Lov Lis._

_Xx_

_P.s. Hurry up._

_P.p.s you don't have to do your hair and make-up._

I laughed as I read her note, but non-the-less hurried. I quickly finished off getting dry, then grabbed the dress, unzipping the garment bag. I gasped.

The dress was beautiful, simple, yet elegant. It was a floor length, blood red gown. It was strapless, with a fitted bodice and empire waist, there was an intricate glass beaded pattern that covered half the bodice, going down in a swirl from under the right breast.

I grabbed a strapless black lace bra and matching boy shorts, slipping them on before returning to the dress. I found a zipper running up the left side and carefully undid it, letting it fall to the ground, before stepping into it and pulling it on.

I zipped it up, it fit perfectly, I twirled, giggling when the skirt fanned out around me. I saw there were a pair of shoes sitting under where the dress had been hanging. They were four inch, red strappy satin heels.

I picked them up, deciding to play it safe, even though my balance was perfect, and not put them on until I needed to.

I ran a brush through my hair and left the closet, shoes in hand. I checked the clock 1:55, I grinned, five minutes to spare... Lucky I didn't have to do my own hair.

I left my room and found that Izzy was waiting for me in lounge room.

"Princess Lissa, told me to come and fetch you Miss." She said, her voice shaking slightly. "And wow, that dress is stunning."

"Thanks Izzy," I grinned at her. "So I guess that means we have to go outside?" I questioned, she nodded. "Meaning I'll have to put these ridiculous shoes on." I help up my shoes.

She laughed and nodded. "Unless you want to go barefoot, or wear the wrong shoes." She smiled.

I laughed. "No I think I better risk it, I don't want to awake the rather of Mother bear Lissa." She let out a small giggle.

"No you probably don't." She agreed.

I sighed and sat down, slipping on the shoes.

I stood up, a tiny bit wobbly and a fair bit taller, then smiled at Jess.

"Alright, I'm ready," I said, hoping I sounded more confident then I felt.

I followed her outside and was surprised to find a car waiting outside.

"How far are we going?" I asked, a bit worried.

"Ow not far, but the Princess said she didn't want you breaking you're heals, so you were taking a car."

I laughed. "Good old Lis, always thinking of everything." Then I smiled to myself, thinking.

Izzy nudged me and I open the car door, sliding in, making sure to be careful of my hair and my dress as I went.

I couldn't the driver as we were separated by a black glass divider.

The car sped quickly around the streets of court, stopping at the back of the courts main building, Izzy opened her door and exited the car. I copied her, being careful of my footing.

When I looked up Izzy was already waiting at the door, I stood up and followed her into the building nodding the two guardians as we passed, not really looking at them, at least not until I hears...

"ROSE!" Yelled by one of them, I turned around to see, one of my old best friends, Eddie Castelle. Standing there, staring at me, his hand covering his mouth after his outburst.

"EDDIE!" Causing the other guarding to cringe, but Eddie just dropped his hand and grinned. I tackled him in a hug, like literally. I was so lucky my dress didn't rip, Lissa would have killed me.

I squeezed him tight and he hugged me back, him still pinned underneath me. After a minute I heard him mumble what sounded like 'rose can't breathe'. And I quickly jumped off him, helping him up.

'Eddie I missed you so much, I didn't know you were here.'

'Rose I missed you, when did you get here, god you're smokin', what happened.' We both talked over the top of each other, then stopped at the same time, then started laughing.

"Miss Hathaway, we must be on our way." Said Izzy, timidly from behind me.

"Izzy, call. Me. Rose." I said slowly, looking at her she nodded. "And alright I am coming." I looked back at Eddie. "Eddie I gotta go or Lis is gunna kill me, I'm already late." He nodded. "Come see me tomorrow, I'm at Lissa's place."

"Okay I will."

"Love you Ed," I gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"Love you too rose."

As I followed Izzy down the hallway I heard the other guardian pat Eddie on the back.

'You just got taken down by a girl in a dress,' the man laughed.

'Yeah, but a _Bad-ass _girl, in a dress' I grinned

'But man, seriously who was she and where do I get one.'

'That was _Rose Hathaway_ and I dunno man, I've been looking for one of my own for a while now.'

We turned the corner and the voices faded.

I followed Izzy around a few more twists and turns until we finally came to a stop she opened the to our left and inside sat two Moroi in what looked like to be a salon, guess I was getting 'dolled up'.

"Ahh Miss Hathaway, please take a seat," he gestured to the plush looking leather chair, one much fancier then those found at a regular hair salon. "I am Mitchell The Princess asked me and my colleges to take care of your hair and make-up for you, is there anything specific you would like done." The man smiled at me as I sat down.

"Umm just not too much make-up please and maybe a trim on my hair before you get started?" I asked.

"Of course Miss, not that you need much make-up anyway." I blushed slightly at the comment.

"Thank you."

"Now' if you'll please just sit back and relax, Missy and I will work out magic." He tapped on my shoulders and I leaned back with a sigh, closing my eyes. I felt him adjust the chair so he could cut my hair properly. I also felt who I assumed to be missy start working on my face. I drifted in and out while the plucked, prodded and pulled at my face and hair. In what seemed like no time at all The man was tapping on my shoulder once more and I leaned forward, slowly opening my eyes.

"All done Miss Hathaway and you look marvelous." I turned to face him, smiling. "Would you like to see it?" He questioned.

"Yes please." I nodded, I was a bi excited it had been a long time since I was done up nice like this.

"Okay, lets take a look then." He held out his hand and helped me stand, then led me over o the full length mirror. I gasped and grinned when I saw my reflection, it had been a long time, since I'd looked like this.

The dress and shoes were beautiful, of course and suited me perfectly. My make-up was subtle, highlighting my features, I had a small amount of blush on my cheek and she had given my eyes a beautiful Smokey look, my lips a flush red. My hair was, it didn't even look like my hair, it was half up and all done in big loose natural looking curls, there were a few left loose, to frame my face, my hair looked, darker, healthier. It looked... amazing.

"Thank you," I said, lightly tracing my fingers over my face and touching my hair softly. "It's amazing." I sighed.

"Rose we must go," Izzy called.

"Alright one second," I called, then turned back to face Missy and Mitchell. "Thank you, it's perfect." I hugged them. "I've got to go, hopefully I'll see you around." I gave them a quick wave before hurrying after Izzy.

"Bye Miss Hathaway," I heard them call after me, as I hurried down the hallway.

I continued to follow Isabel in silence. It seemed like we had been walking around the building for longer than possible when she finally stopped outside a set of double doors.

However instead of going through those, she knocked on a door to her left. A minute later Albert pooped her head out, then looked at me smiling.

"Thank You, Izzy." She said, Isabel nodded.

"No problem."

"Rose you look beautiful, no come on hurry up, before Lissa has a heart attack." She opened the door wide and gestured for us to come in quickly.

It looked like one of those back stage rooms, only it was empty, bar Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, and a few guardians.

"Rose!" She squealed when she saw me. "That dress is perfect ah and Missy and Mitch did excellent work, Yo';r stunning." She looked me over smiling. "Now everything ready, don't worry, you'll be fine, now chop, chop, we're on a schedule." She ushered me over to another door. "Now everyone is assembled and waiting, they' don't know what for yet, though. The queen is about to address them, then she will announce you." She said quickly, I nodded numbly.

"Good, then if you're ready I'll be right back." She quickly hurried out the door, Christian, Alberta and Izzy following her.

I felt someone wrapped their arms around my waist and smiled, leaning into the comfortable touch.

"No word can describe how amazing you look Roza." Dimitri whispered huskily against my ear. I felt my heart flutter as he called me Roza once more, god how I had missed that name.

"Thank you." I whispered, carefully turning around to face him.

I smiled softly at him, before placing my arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss his softly, so as not to ruin my lipstick.

We stood there for a minute just waiting, Dimitri seemed to understand my need for silence and the guardians in the room definitely weren't saying anything.

As the minutes dragged on without Lissa's return, my stomach started to flips and I was pacing the room. Playing nervously with my hands.

What was happened? What if they didn't believe me? What if they hated me?

Finally after what seemed like hours the door opened and I froze, watching as Lissa entered the room, followed by the others.

"Common Rose, everyone's here, we think and the Queens about to start, you should hear this, might help you calm down." She was obviously teasing me a little. I opened my mouth too say I wasn't nervous but was silenced by a look from Lis and pretty much just everyone in the room.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" I asked, she shook her head I could feel sympathy coming through the bond.

"Okay the, let's get this over with." I motioned for her to lead the way, but instead of going beck thought he door she just came through she sent to the one opposite, the one behind me. Before opening the door she turned to look at us all.

"Now only Rose, Dimitri, Christian, Alberta and I can go through here and guys, you can't talk because they can here you out on stage, so is you have to whisper. Alright." She eyed us all carefully.

"Yes Lis." I said, she nodded, obviously satisfied, then opened the door, we all followed her quietly into the dark room, which wasn't really a room, it was literally a back-stage area, which explained why we couldn't talk. It was a long dark hall-way sort of thing, with a big red curtain blocking the stage and crowd from view, although you could certainly here the crowd.

The noise coming form behind the curtain made my stomach turn. There was obviously a lot of people out there. I clung to Dimitri, who held me tightly.

Then we waited.

The noise from behind the curtain ceased and I heard the familiar shrill voice of the queen begin to speak.

"Welcome all and thank you for coming on such short notice. I have very important news for you today, something has happened. The slayer themselves is here." Whispers broke through the crowd, there were even a few cheers and whistle. I also notice how the queen didn't say he or she, but rather kept them in suspense. "Yes, yes, now when I found out the identity of the slayer I was very much surprised, as I'm sure you will be too, But everything has been checked out to make sure the claim was not false. Now this person has done a great deed to society. To date they have killed 367 Strigoi." Another round of cheers and claps erupted and the queen waited for them to die down before she continued. "as I was saying, they have killed 367 Strigoi in the last three years, this is more than ten times the amount anyone on record has ever killed in their lives. Today they will be honored with seven _cinquanta_ marks and seventeen _molnija_ mark." I could practically hear the confusion. "No you may want to know what _C__inquanta _marks actually are. They are like _molnija_ marks only they stand for fifty kills instead of one, like more specific battle stars. Now I no you must all have many questions, but for now, lets start our ceremony. Slayer would yo please step forward." She could at least use my name, instead of treating me like some dumb animal I fumed to myself. That was until I felt someone push my back and saw Lissa miming me to hurry up.

I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the curtain.

* * *

**Again sorry it took so long, no not much happens but yer it and I'm sorry but yeah, already started next chap hoping max of two weeks before my nest UD, I know it's a long time, but seriously I need like 30 hours in a day to get everything done. So I'm sorry.**

**Xxoo**

**Please review.**


	10. OMG SO FRIKKEN SORRY

I'm very very upset by the fact I have to post this, but I lost my usb on sunday night, which means I lost all my stories. And you know what really sucks I had finished chapter 10 of second chances change a lot on saturday, just hadn't had internet access to update it. I have also lost most of the chapters for all my stories and except for love hate relationship, which is saved on my laptop.

This does not mean I am discontinuing my stories, I am just a little dishearten, luckily almost all complete chapters are already posted online.

But with losing my usb I also lost all my assessment pieces, two of which were due this week. So I have to complete redo boths of those, both over 1000 words, by monday, which completely sucks, cause I have to work thursday friday and sunday. But as soon as I am done and have time. I will Have ago at chapter 23 of love of my life, which was also almost complete. And second changes change a lot. I will also update love hate relationship soon... well whenever I get bored with homework and start working on it.

So yeah i'm still writing it just might take a little bit longer. I'm really sorry I had to post this**.**


	11. Chapter 10: wosh

**So I know this took way to long. **

**The first version I wrote was better.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**It's not too long, but not exactly short either.**

**R&R.**

**Xxoo.**

* * *

_RPOV_

_"Slayer would yo please step forward." She could at least use my name, instead of treating me like some dumb animal I fumed to myself. _

_That was until I felt someone push my back and saw Lissa miming me to hurry up._

_I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the curtain._

RPOV

I made my way slowly across the stage. I heard a collective gasp issue from the crowd and held my breath as I waited for the accusations to begin, but they didn't, instead I made my way safely across the stage to stand beside the queen without a word being spoken.

My eyes scanned the crowd, most of them were shocked, stunned, even complacent and there were a few with outrage masking their features.

"Ladies and Gentleman I would like to present to you the slayer. Guardian Rose Hathaway." She did this grand gesture with her arms, as if she was presenting me on a game show. "I'm sure most of you remember Rose and her ahh activities, but that is all in the past now and today we will be-"

"NO! Not that fucking whore! She IS NOT a HERO!" Someone screeched from the end of the hall. The crowd did a dramatic gasp and you could _hear_ every head in the room swivel to the direction where the voice was coming from.

A women had stood from her spot in the back of the hall and was slowly making here way towards the isle, even if I couldn't recognize her voice, I knew who it was immediately.

Tasha.

She was angrily storming down the isle, making her way to the stage.

"Excuse me Miss _Ozera_ but _what_ exactly do you think you're doing, throwing around wild accusation, when we are suppose to be celebrating. You are not only disrespecting Miss Hathaway, but you are disrespecting me." Tatiana stated angrily, puffing out her chest.

Tasha had reached the stage and was currently standing on my other side, the scowl on her face distorting her once beautiful face, I took a step forward, in front of the queen. It was my natural instinct to protect her from any threat, no matter what it was and weather I liked her or not.

"I mean no disrespect to you, your majesty. But this, this." She gestured at me wildly. "This skank, does not deserve our respect, she is nothing but a liar and a slut." She spat the last word at me.

"What right do you have to call her that, what has she done to you?" The queen scowled back at her. I tried to become invisible, why did she have to ask that question, couldn't she have just had her taken away? Dear lord, why was she hear?

"But don't you know, she's involved with another guardian, _my _guardian and partner, she seduced him and stole him from me. She slept with him, while she was under age." If I wasn't so frightened of getting in trouble I would have rolled my eyes... or hit her, it was a thin line.

"First of all, I both know and approve of Miss Hathaway's relationship with Guardian Belikov, next I never realized he was _your_ guardian and I doubt he was ever your partner. As for the underage sleeping with him, you have no proof of this and if you do it was three years ago and I'm sure both parties involved were able to make their own decision concerning the matter. Miss Hathaway has never be week willed and if she didn't want to something, I doubt anyone could make her and the same goes for guardian Belikov." I could have hugged her then, but instead I stood frozen between the fighting women.

I watched as Tasha's face became redder and redder, her eyes filling with hatred, her hands rounded into fist, so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"What! No she doesn't deserve this! She ruined my life, she _needs_ to be punished. She _needs _to feel the pain she made me feel." That was it I snapped. She didn't know what pain was.

I took a step forward, getting closer to her, I could feel the anger in my face, and for a moment she looked scared, before she returned my glare, taking a step closer, trying to scare _me_.

"You know nothing of my pain." I whispered furiously. "You want to know pain, try having the man you love leave you without one word, or having everyone around you abandoned you, try leaving your best friend, because _you know_ that leaving her under someone else's protection is safer for her because you can't protect her anymore. Try crying yourself to sleep every night, because you think you're not good enough. Try living for fours years wonder _why?_ Wondering why he left, and what you did wrong, wondering if he ever even loved you. That's pain, what you felt was nothing compared to what _you _put _me _through." I was breathing hard, trying to control myself from just screaming in her face.

"What do you mean _I _put you through? _You_ stole him of _me_!" She yelled.

"NO I DID NOT! You're the one that threatened him, you're the one who blackmailed him and said if he didn't leave me you'd ruin both our lives. You're the bitch here, I did nothing except fall in love, I was strong and happy we both were and you, you're just a jealous old bitch who ruined my life!" She stood there, mouth a gape. I was shocked, couldn't believe we were having _this_ fight in front of most of almost half the American Moroi population, if I wasn't so mad, I'd be embarrassed.

"Miss Ozera is this true. Did you blackmail Guardian Belikov?" The queen asked, moving to stand just behind me to my left.

"I- I- I just..." Tasha stuttered.

"Miss Ozera, answer the question."

"I did it because I love him!" She shouted, trying to defend herself.

"That is no excuse, that kind of activity is illegal and punishable by law, especially when it involves the safety of Moroi. And you risked every students life there by taking away one of there best guardians, not to mention Miss Hathaway's and to an extent Miss Dragomir's-"

"That's not fair! I didn-"

"No I think this has gone on long enough Miss Ozera, we are hear to celebrate and if you can't be a part of that you can just leave. Guardians" Two guardians in full black uniform appeared behind her. "Would you please take Miss Ozera to a royal" - Yes they had special holding cells for when royals are 'bad' - "holding cell, I will deal with her later." And with a wave of her hand the Guardian advanced on Tasha, grabbing her upper arms as she struggled against them and pulled her of the stage and out of the room. I looked over the crowd, they looked shocked and angry.

The queen took a deep breath and approached the podium once more.

"I am sorry for this unfortunate interruption and I would like for us to continue you as if this never happened. Today is suppose to be a celebration, though the methods were unconventional and in some ways against the law" In other words I'm a hero but if anyone else try's it they're toast - ", but what Miss Hathaway has done for our society will be long remembered, she has made our cities safe and killed more Strigoi than ever thought possible, severely damaging their population." A round of applause broke through the crowd, she waited for it to die down before speaking again. "Rose would you like to say anything." She stepped to the side, inviting to the podium.

I stepped forward, taking a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm Guardian Rose Hathaway or the ahh, slayer. So okay, you kind of all heard my story. So after I graduated I didn't think I would be good to guard anyone, so I left, I didn't want to put anyone's life in danger." I paused. "After I left the academy I went half way across America, I started killing Strigoi, by accident, I ran into them one night, there was three of them and they were feeding on some girl in an alleyway, I couldn't just walk away. So I snuck up behind one and yeah... After that I just kept going, I searched for them, moving when the city seemed empty. Sometimes it was hard and sometimes I got hurt... but for me, doing this, it made me feel like less of a failure, like I was still protecting Lissa, even if I couldn't be with her. I'm not saying it was easy or that it was right, but for me it was the only answer. I didn't do it to be a hero or for praise, I did it to in some weird way protect the ones I love..." I trailed off, my eyes scanning the crowd, none of them were angry or shocked anymore, most were listening intently. I stepped back, from the podium and Tatiana stepped forward once more.

"Thank you, for sharing that with us. Now Rose would you please take a seat." She said gesturing to a plus leather tattoo chair, that I had only just noticed.

I nodded dumbly and walked over to the seat, sitting down and leaning forward, closing my eyes.

"Scott, would you please come forward to give Guardian Hathaway her marks." I heard her voice ring out and someone walk up behind be.

A damp cloth was washed over the back of my neck, cleaning it. Then he started outlining my marks, all twenty-three of them.

I heard the hum of the needle start and held my breath. That was me Rose Hathaway, evil bloodsucking Strigoi, I'll hunt them down, but when it comes to needle I'm shaking in my boots.

It stung at first, but after a while my neck started to go numb and I was able to unclench my jaw and fist, opening my eyes to scan the crowd. There were whispered conversations going on everywhere, I closed my eyes again and waited until it was done.

Scott tapped my shoulder and said I was finished, the crowd fell silent as I stood slowly, Tatiana addressed the crowd again.

"This ceremony is now over. I thank you all for attending and ask that if you see Guardian Hathaway around the court you do not bother her to much." And with that she left the stage, the crowd began exiting the room. I quickly left the stage, returning to the back room. As soon as I was behind the curtains, Dimitri's arms grabbed me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't out there, I'm sorry about Tasha. Lissa told me to stay back here, that I would just make it worse if I went out there." He said quickly, crushing me to his chest. "I can't believe you said that, I'm so sorr-" I pulled him down and kissed him.

"Shh it's fine, but can we _please_ go home now?" I asked, looking around, we were alone.

"Lissa and the others are in the hall waiting." He answered. I nodded, taking his hand, pulling him out the the hall way.

"See Rose, it was _that_ bad." said Lissa pulling me in for a hug.

"Not that bad, I was screamed at and called a slut, half the Moroi population now knows I am with Dimitri and I was with him when I was in school and I almost passed out when I was getting my mark. That's what you call not bad." I scoffed at her and she dismissed me with a wave of her hand. "Lets just go home, it's been a _long_ day."

They all nodded and we walked home silently, I was glad that no one approached me but there were a lot of stares. I stayed hidden under Dimitri's arm, my hands wrapped around his waist.

I just wanted to go and sleep, for a long time. I was exhausted, both physically and mentally.

When we got home I mumbled them a goodnight and said I would see them in the morning. It was still early, but I just didn't care.

When we got to our room I changed and washed my face, letting out my hair. I opted to sleep in one of Dimitri's shirt and panties, to tired to really care. When I left the bathroom Dimitri had already shut all the curtains and pulled the bed down ready for me and was propped up against the head board in his boxers, waiting for me.

I smiled at him and climbed in next to him, collapsing onto the soft mass of pillows, then pulling myself closer to Dimitri, snuggling into his side, placing my head on his shoulder. I threw one leg over him and wriggled into his side, getting comfortable. He chuckled at my antics and kissed my head, wrapping his arms around me.

"Sleep Roza." He whispered and I closed my eyes, drifting into oblivion in the arms of the man I loved, I would face everyone else in the morning.

* * *

**So yeah.**

**Please review, I would like to know if I still have any readers left.**


	12. Chapter 11: Wakeing up

**Yes I live.**

**Please Enjoy.**

**Sorry once more.**

**Xxoo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy. **

* * *

_RPOV_

_I smiled at him and climbed in next to him, collapsing onto the soft mass of pillows, then pulling myself closer to Dimitri, snuggling into his side, placing my head on his shoulder. I threw one leg over him and wriggled into his side, getting comfortable. He chuckled at my antics and kissed my head, wrapping his arms around me._

"_Sleep Roza." He whispered and I closed my eyes, drifting into oblivion in the arms of the man I loved, I would face everyone else in the morning._

RPOV

I woke up with my head pounding I groaned, trying to roll over only to be stopped by Dmitri's arms wrapping tighter around my waist. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to fall back to sleep, not wanting to face my day quiet yet, but it was too hot.

I groaned once more and pushed Dimitri off me, swinging my legs round. I looked at the clock; it was just past 8pm. I had over slept for the first time in years. Finally I pushed myself of the bed, deciding a shower was first in order.

I quietly shut the bathroom door and immediately started stripping of my damp cloths, turning the water on full blast.

I stood under the hot water, letting it run down my back and relax my muscles, I don't know how long I had been standing there when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey, I'm in here." I said, pretending to be annoyed.

No one replied, I frowned.

"Hello?" no answer.

"Dimitri?" I asked.

Nothing.

I stuck my head out from behind the curtain and almost screamed. Dimitri was standing right there, a massive grin on his face.

"Yes Roza?" He asked, leaning forward for a kiss, but instead I pushed him away. "What was that for?" He asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"For ignoring me." I said in a sad voice pouting a little, two could play at that game. I watched from under my eyelashes as his eyes widened in shock and he started to splutter.

Finally he just hung his head and said sorry, I laughed pulling him into the shower, cloths and all, kissing him passionately.

I push him against the shower wall, using my body to keep him prisoner. He moaned into my mouth and I smiled, pulling away slowly, skiing backwards out of the shower, lucky I didn't fall.

"Roza where are you going?" He said from in the shower, his breathing still labored.

"Breakfast, I have to face the world some time, so why not start now." I called as I left the bathroom.

"Roozzzzaaaa." He groaned.

I stuck my head back through the door. "Well hurry up." The I went to get dressed giggling to myself. I may be just a bit mean.

When I arrived in the kitchen I found Lissa and Christian had already left, but there was a note on the counter addressed to me.

_Rose,_

_I'm sorry I had to go take care of some stuff for the queen. I hope you have a nice rest, you've earned it. Please come to the Queen's office at two. I will be there._

_Love, _

_Your sister_

_Lissa_

I sighed, a meeting at the queens office, that was halfway across the court. I didn't even want to leave the house. I pulled the note of the counter to find another one under it.

_I know you don't want to leave the house, but too bad, if your not there, I will unleash all my pregnant fury on you._

_Xx._

_Lissa._

I couldn't help but smile, she still knew me so well...

I started riffling around the cupboard looking for some coca crunch, finally after searching the dozens of surrounding cupboards I decided they didn't have any. I sighed and decided to check out the Guardians kitchen to see if they had any coca crunch, I just wasn't a special K and oatmeal kind of girl.

When I entered the Guardian kitchen, Guardian Jackson was sitting at the table, just staring into space drinking his coffee.

"Do you know if there's any coca crunch in this house?" I asked, opening one of the cupboards, he just grunted in reply.

I don't know why, but it really pissed me off, I slammed the cupboard shut.

"What is your problem? Have I done something to offend you?" I asked, slamming my hands down on the opposite table, he didn't say anything, just stared at me. I leaned forward. "Well?" I shouted.

He leaned forward slowly.

"Everything about you offends me, you go against everything we were taught, you broke all the rules in the book. And when you came back, not only were you forgiven, you were apologized too." He scowled, but continued. "I've been with the princess since you left and when you left you broke her, completely. You were suppose to protect her, but you did the complete opposite. You weren't here to watch as she cried, or when she wouldn't eat for days at a time, every time something good happened to her, she ended up crying because _you_ weren't there." I sat down, putting my head in my hands this wasn't what I had expected at all. "I've known Lissa for longer then even she would realize, I was friends with her father and when I was assigned to protect her, I vowed I would do it with my heart. But when you left, you hurt her in away that couldn't be fixed."

"You don't understand." I pleaded, holding my head out as a surrender.

"No I understand perfectly, you're spoilt, you're selfish and you don't give a fuck about the people around you, not even those you claim to love. You hurt them, all of them and then you just walk back in here like everything's okay?" He yelled, and I recoiled back into my chair. "Everyone's so happy you're back, but it was fine with you gone, Lissa was getting better and now you had to come back just to break her again, so you can run of with Guardian Belikov! Why don't you just leave now, before you cause any more damage!"

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and I looked behind him to see Alberta, Lissa and Dimitri in the doorway all looking very mad. Guardian Jackson, looked like a dear caught in the headlights.

They entered the room, Christian, Mia, Adrian and Isabel, following them, they all came to stand behind ma, apart from Alberta, who stood next to Guardian looking like she was about to kill someone.

I recoiled from there soothing touches, realizing everything he said was true and feeling worse and worse by the minute.

"Excuse me Guardian Jackson, but what exactly do you think you were doing?" Shouted Lissa, I could feel her rage pulsating through the bond.

"I-I-I-" He stuttered.

"How dare you! You don't know what happened. I may not have been happy that Rose left, but she had her reasons and she's back now. You have no right to judge her and certainly non at all to tell her to leave again. Now get out of my house. I will be informing the guardian council that you are to be immediately reassigned." She yelled, pointing to the door signalling for him to leave.

"Bu-" He opened his mouth.

"You heard her, get out!" Shouted Christian, surprising me.

"I suggested you leave _now_ Guardian, because I'm sure Belikov here, would have no problem doing forcefully and I doubt he would be without back up." Said Adrian. Dimitri squeezed my shoulder and I put my had on top of his, I had no doubt in my mind he was nodding in agreement. I could see him without seeing him, he jaw clenched tight, his body tense in anger.

Guardian Jackson, nodded, slowly leaving the kitchen.

They stood there in silence, everyone's eye on me. I was to afraid to speak, sure I would start crying.

Lissa pulled up a chair, sitting in next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Rose, don't listen to him, I don't care that you left, just that you came back." She whispered, hugging me.

"But I hurt you." I whispered hoarsely.

She sighed. "Guys can I talk to Rose, _alone please_." She said and they all nodded, leaving the room, bar Dimitri. "And you Guardian Belikov, Just for a moment." I watched him through Lissa's eyes. I could see the battle going on in his head, before he finally nodded stiffly, giving my shoulder a squeeze and kissing my forehead, before leaving the room. "Yes rose you hurt me, a lot, but I know why you did it and I'm just glad you came back, so if you start feeling guilty now, it will just ruin everything. The past is the past, there is no point on dwelling on it." She finished strongly, I could feel the truth of her words flowing through the bond.

"Okay Lis," I said softly.

"Good, now lets go. I've got some spare time and I actually came back to get you and Dimitri, we're going to lunch." She smiled and stood, me following her.

As soon as I was on the other side of the door I was ambushed, everyone trying to hug me. All of my friends hugging me, telling me not to listen to him. I laughed and pushed him off.

"I'm okay guys." I said, shoving them off me. "Now come on I heard we were going out to lunch, which is great because I'm starving." As if to agree with me my stomach grumbled loudly, breaking the tension and making everyone else laugh.

I still felt like crap but I pushed it to the back of my mind now I had to leave the house and be happy with my friends for the first time in years.

It was summer and still pretty warm even at 1 am so I left my jacket at home, we all piled out of the house and into the car waiting for us. It was like, the coolest car for it's size.

"This car is awesome." I said grinning at Dimitri, who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I know right." laughed Christian helping Lissa into the stretched hummer, then climbing in after her.

Even with the eight of us in the back and the driver there was still a bit of spare room in the back, I mean this thing was huge.

Dimitri was sitting next to, or more like under me, one hand entwined in mine with the other playing with my hair

"Why are we driving anyway, aren't we just going to lunch?" I asked.

"Yes but it's on the other side of court, and I doubted you felt like walking through court, plus it's been a big morning and I really don't have the energy." Explained Lissa, rubbing her tummy, I nodded in agreement.

I couldn't believe it with every thing that had happened in the last two days I'd almost forgotten about her pregnancy, the whole reason I'd come back. Ben was right, I was selfish.

We, or they talked for the rest of the ride about a few different things, the baby, the wedding, work, I asked questions hear and there, realizing how much of an outsider I felt like after being gone for three years.

I missed some major things, like the fact that Mia had become a _Guardian._ Adrians guardian non the less, it was actually how they ended up going out, apparently she got sick of his shit and told him to man up and they've been together ever since. Or that Adrian had finished law school not long after I left and was no longer living of his family name... much.

I didn't actually know that much about Christian either, ha had been campaigning for Moroi to start training in the use of defensive magic and had been approved just over three months ago. His classes were starting in the fall, Mia and Tasha was going to help him teach them, but he didn't know what was going to happen with Tasha now.

I was proud of them all, they'd really done something with their lives in such a short amount of time, I mean who wouldn't be proud of friends as amazing as mine.

We pulled up outside of a small restaurant I didn't recognize.

"We are we?" I said, the placed looked amazing and expensive.

"This is a very... exclusive restaurant." Said Lissa, "I didn't even know about it until after I was the queen told me I would be taking her place, only the very royal Moroi's know about it and even then it's hard for them to get in. But today we have the place to ourselves. Now chop chop, they have the best food in here."

Adrian had been the first one to get in the car so he got out first, then helping Mia down, the step up into the car being past her waist, she was the only one here shorter than me.

When we entered the restaurant – that was the actual name that was on the sign out the front - I couldn't help but be shocked. It was so beautiful, it didn't look like any restaurant I'd ever been too, not that, that was a lot. It had cloth covering the wall, in different shades of blue it purple with a vibrant red throw in once ever few meter, the floor was soft plus cream carpet, that made you want to take your shoes off so you could feel it under your feet. There was on table set for nine in the middle of the room.

"Who else is coming?" asked Dimitri

"Well Guardian Jackson was going to but..." Answered Alberta and Dimitri nodded and squeezed my hand. I looked up at him, giving him a quick smiling.

We took our seats around the table, I was sitting between Lissa and Dimitri.

As soon as we were settled an army of waiters came and started setting dishes in the center of the table before leaving once more.

I felt like I was in a harry potter movie, like at the start of every year how they have that massive feast with every food you could want or imagine. That part always made me hungry.

"wow." I said, my stomach grumbled at the sight of what was in front of me. There was chicken and pasta and steak and veggies and rice and Chinese and mash potato and pis and several other dishes.

I heard Dimitri chuckle and I shot him a glare.

Beside me, Lissa had stood and was waiting for us. "I brought us together today as a celebration so much has happened in such a short time that it couldn't be properly recognized. First of all I would like to congratulate Adrian and Mia on their engagement, I have to say, it's about time you two." They nodded smiling, but didn't interrupt. "Next Christian and I recently found out that we are expecting a child and were wondering if Rose and Adrian would do the honor of being the godparents for us." She said smiling at me, Christian nodding in agreement.

"I'd be honored." Whispered Adrian.

"Me too." I said, smiling ear to ear.

"And I also wanted to say thank you Rose, thanks for coming back and thanks for protecting us while you were away to, you don't know how much you helped us even though you weren't here, but I'm much happier you're home." She smiled at me and I gave her a small smile back, guilt almost overwhelming me.

"And congrats to you and Belikov, rose, I always knew you were getting special treatment from him." She Christian leaning forward to wink at me.

"Shut up sparky." I said with a smile.

Lissa cleared her throat. "Now lets eat." She said sitting down I piled my plate with everything that would fit. Everything tasted amazing. As I watched my friends smiling and laughing while they ate the guilt inside me lessened just a litte.

If they were happy, then so was I.

* * *

**So hope you liked it, I am going to finish this story.**

**Well my net crashed haven't had it for two week, that's actually how I got time to write this. Lol.**

**Anyway I finish year 11 in three weeks or so and then I'll have all the time in the world to write. Well not really, but I'll have no homework and a lot of late nights. :).**

**Hope this satisfied you's till then.**

**Please please please Review.**

**Xxoo.**


	13. Chapter 12: That was fast

**So this chapter might just be a little bit random, cause like I wrot eit off the top of my head, no plan no nothing. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Please Review. Xxoo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, cept the plot.**

* * *

_RPOV_

_"Shut up sparky." I said with a smile._

_Lissa cleared her throat. "Now lets eat." She said sitting down I piled my plate with everything that would fit. Everything tasted amazing. As I watched my friends smiling and laughing while they ate the guilt inside me lessened just a little._

_If they were happy, then so was I._

ROV

It had been four weeks since I had returned to court, and everything was going well, well as well as I could hope for. I had become Lissa sanctioned guardian, with a bit of power playing by her and Adrian to help. Dimitri and I were going great, we'd had a couple little tiffs, but so far everything had pretty much been perfect, which was sort of nice for a change. I hadn't seen Tasha or Guardian Jackson since our last encounters and was happy to keep it that way, though guilt still nagged me for what I did. But the way I see it is that there is no use worrying about that past when I can just try to make p for it in the future.

Lissa was almost two months pregnant now and hadn't thrown up for almost three days, which was good, but apparently not expected. The doctors said it would be likely that she would suffer from morning sickness for the next four to six weeks, we all prayed she was wrong.

Dimitri had been offered the role as Christians official Guardian seeing as Fire boy technically didn't have one and accepted it gratefully. This meant we were able to see each other a lot more, than we would have been able to if he had been a court guardian, which made both of us extremely happy.

The only thing I was disappointed about was my mom. I wished things had gone better with us, even if I was mad at her for what she had said, but she was still my mother, and I still missed her dearly even if we'd never had the best relationship. I don't want to be all whining and I love my friend to bits, but sometimes I just wish I could have a mother and father, but then I think, look and christian and Lissa, at least I know mine are out there and safe... sort of... I can't help but wonder how my father is, and weather or not it would e worth trying to find him, or if it would hurt me more. Which makes me think about my mother. I haven't seen her since the fight we had when I came back and I didn't know if I wanted to.

"ROSE!" Lisa shouted, breaking through my thoughts, waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked, shaking my head.

I grabbed her hand, "yeah Lis, what's up."

"Well I was just talking to you for like twenty minutes and you were completely zoned out, what had you thinking so hard?" She asked.

We were currently sitting in on a plane. Yes that's right a plane, Dimitri was sitting on my other side, reading one of His novels and Christian was on Lissa's right.

We were currently on our way to attend a masked ball that the queen insisted Lissa attend, which then meant Christian and I were going, which led to Dimitri, then Adrian was also invited so he brought Mia and now pretty much there was thirteen of us on a plane flying to Italy. (** Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Mia, Adrian, Alberta, Isabelle, Myself and five other guardians**)

We would only be there for three days, but Lissa had the whole thing planed out and yep, it involved a lot of shopping, Lissa had brought extra guardians so Mia, Dimitri and Myself could attend the ball as guest rather than protectors, which I was sort of glad about, because it gave me the chance to dance with Dimitri, but also worried because I doubted any other Dhampir's would be attending as guests.

"Nothing" I told her quickly, She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Rose," She said sternly, staring me down, which was a thing only her and Dimitri had ever been able to achieve – for the record.

I sighed, "I was thinking about my parents."She looked shocked I don't think that's what she expected me to say, I doubt anyone would.

"What do you mean." From the corner of my eye I could she Dimitri had stopped reading and was listening to what I was going to say.

"I just mean, sometimes I wish I knew my who my dad was and was on good terms with my mother, that I actually talked to them or even saw them. But then I think you and Christian are okay and I don't know weather it's better not knowing." I said in a rush.

Lissa nodding slowly, looking into my eyes. "Rose do you want to find your father," she said slowly. I bit my lip slowly before nodding.

"But I don't think it's possible Lissa, I mean, I'm not exactly on good terms with my mother, not that she would ever tell me who he was-" Lissa put her hand over my mouth, cutting me off and I resisted the urge to bite her.

"Rose, I am you're best friend and the understudy of the queen, anything is possible. No listen to me, if you want, we will find you're father. Is that what you want?" She asked me, I thought about it, before nodding, yes it was, if I couldn't have my mother in my life, maybe I could have a father. "Well then it's done." She said, removing her hand from my mouth and pulling her phone out of her bag.

She searched through her contacts before dialing and motioning for us to be quiet I had o idea who she was called, so decided to slip into her head to see.

She was ringing Guardian Alestia, he was the senior court guardian and had been around for over forty-five years.

"Guardian Alestia Speaking," He said answering the phone.

"Sorry to bother you, but this is Lissa Dragomirand I was hoping you could assisting me with something?" Lissa said into the phone, ever so polite.

"OH of course princess what might you need help with?" He said, gushing to help her.

"You keep records of all guardian assignments don't you?" I wondered where she was going with this.

"Yes Ma'm." You could practically here him nodding."But those are confidential to most, however I believe you outrank that, so what can I help you with." Lissa smiled.

"I was hoping you could tell me who Jannie Hathaway was assigned to guard twenty-two years ago." Oh my god, Lissa you're a genius, it was no secret, that my father was the moroi she was in fact signed up to protect. It had been a scandal, she had even told me so herself, when we were still talking.

"Well that's easy her assignment was-" I quickly snapped out of her head, not knowing if I was ready to hear the answer.

I heard Lissa gasp, and felt my eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" She asked, I couldn't here the reply.

"Well thank you for your help and I'm sorry for Disturbing you, have a very nice day." She said, hanging up the phone.

"Do you want to know." She asked.

"I don't know do I!" I practically shouted back.

"I think so." She said slowly. "He is sort of holding the masked ball we are attending." Lissa said slowly and my eyes got even bigger.

"Holy shit!" Swore Adrian, "You mean her father is, no wonder she's such a bad ass, Good god I'm glad I wasn't successful in my advances on her." Said Adrian, still leaving me clueless on the Identity of my father.

"Just tell me who he is, please." I begged Lissa.

She sighed and took a deep breath. "He is a Moroi named Abe Mazur." I know I had heard that name somewhere before, but couldn't think where.

Christian on the other hand was currently coking on his water.

"You mean Rose's father is a Russian Mob boss!" He shouted. "Holy shit Rose, Adrian was right, no wonder you're such a bad ass with the parents you've got. Hell you should be a registered weapon."

"Christian what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Rose, Abe Mazur is like, he's not royal, but he well as well be, he's got more money and power, then most royal's do anyway. And it's never been proven but it is widely believed that he came by most of that money through illegal means. He's got connection all over the world, both Human and not. He's like a pimp mobster." Said Adrian.

I just nodded, taking in this information. "And we are currently heading towards his house." I said slowly, think I might throw up. I know I said I wanted to meet my father, bit I thought it would take months to find out who he was and then to actually meet him, not a couple of minutes.

"Yep." Piped Christian.

"Okay" I said standing up, walking to the back room, yes this plane had a back room. Both Lissa and Dimitri followed me. I sat down on the long couch, looking at my hands, they sat either side of me.

"Are you okay?" Asked Lissa, grabbing my hands in hers.

I looked up at her slowly, yeah I'm okay, I just need a moment alone. She nodded and stood to leave, Dimitri stayed seated where he was. She looked at him and then me before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

I turned to him.

"I'm scared," I whispered burying my face in his shoulder, it was so hard for me to admit that, even to him. I wasn't suppose to get scarred.

"It'll be fine Rose. I promise." He said soothingly

I decided not to argue and just nod. I pulled back from his shoulder, before looking into his eyes and leaning forward slowly to kiss him, getting the reassurance I needed a different way. I deepened the kiss, scooting closer to him. He wrapped his hand around my waist and suddenly, we were laying on the couch, I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but it did. I was laying on top of him, kissing him with everything I had and it still not being enough.

I struggled to remove his shirt, wanting to feel the heat of his skin against mine, wanting it to wrap around me like a protective shirt.

"Roza we can't do this here," he said, his eyes moving frantically to the door, his breathing heavy.

"Why not?" I whispered back, going to remove my own shirt..

"Because we can't, what if some one comes in." I stood up and went over to the door, locking it.

"Happy?" I said, straddling him, I could feel his erection press against my center and fought back a moan.

"We still can't" He said, but I could see his revolve wavering.

"Yes we can." I said, grinding my hips into his, so happy for the friction against my throbbing center. "There are hours of this flight left and we can be quiet." I said leaning for and kissing him, effectively ending all discussion and debate.

I continued to kiss him, while my hands worked my way down his body, finally being able to remove his shirt with ease.

I knew this wasn't the best way to deal with what I was feeling, but I usually dealt with stress by killed or hitting something and it just wasn't possible now. Plus it had been almost two weeks since Dimitri and I had been together like this and after three years of being apart that was just too long in my mind.

I sighed laying my head on his chest, I have to say I was proud of how quiet we were, I'm pretty sure I drew blood when I bit my lip to keep from screaming... three times. Dimitri was amazing, as always and I was thoroughly comforted.

My watch said it was still and hour and half till landing, so I decided to get dressed and take a little nap, after all I was quiet exhausted. Dimitri and I dressed in silences, both of us wearing lazy grins on our faces. I quietly unlocked the door before laying back down on the wide couch and snuggling into Dimitri's side.

I was asleep in seconds, happy to enter the blissful nothingness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	14. Chapter 13: Sleeping

**Woohoo I updated, lol jokes... well i am really updateing. **

**But I think this is an alright chapter, maybe, good length over three thousand words, had yesterday off for Christmas so worked on it then, and then finished it after work today.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry for always takeing so long.**

**As usual probably mistake because well yeah...**

**Disclaimer – I don't own vampire academy.**

* * *

_RPOV_

_My watch said it was still an hour and half till landing, so I decided to get dressed and take a little nap, after all I was quiet exhausted. Dimitri and I dressed in silences, both of us wearing lazy grins on our faces. I quietly unlocked the door before laying back down on the wide couch and snuggling into Dimitri's side._

_I was asleep in seconds, happy to enter the blissful nothingness._

RPOV

I woke to someone tapping on my shoulder."Rose, Dimitri, come one, the planes about to land." I recognized the voice to belong to Lissa and slowly pried my eyes open.

"Hey Lis," I said Lazily, letting my eyes slide closed again, to tired to keep them open. I knew Dimitri was already awake behind me because his muscles were tense.

Lissa laughed and shook her head. "Come on guys you need to put your seat belts on."

I managed to roll over a snuggle into Dimitri's chest without falling off the chair.

"No, sleepy." I said.

I felt Dimitri chuckle, "Don't worry Princess we are coming." He said and then I felt his breath in my ear. "Roza are you going to get up?" He asked. I shook my head wrapping my arms tightly around his neck to prove my point. He sighed. "Alright then." Suddenly I felt Dimitri shift and I let out a little scream. In a moment Dimitri was standing, holding my bridal style. I smile pressing myself closer to him, keeping my eyes closed.

I was really fucking tired and already I could feel myself falling beck to sleep.

DPOV

Rose was asleep before I'd even reached our chairs, I was worried about her and I was shocked at the identity of her father. Who knew Jannie Hathaway would ever... never mind I don't those thought haunting my mind. And Rose, she had already gone through so much and there was only a certain amount of stress her mind could take. I had a feeling her body was shutting down right now so she didn't have to deal with anymore.

I sat her carefully in her seat, and buckled her in, taking the seat next to her and wrapping my arms around her best I could, her head laying on my shoulder.

I heard someone snicker beside us and turned to see Adrian and Christian looking at us trying not to laugh.

"So Dimitri... did you a good... ah *cough* rest?" Asked Adrian before he and Christian started laughing.

I hid my mortification and replied cooly. "Why yes Adrian we had a very refreshing rest thank you for your concern." Thankfully the piolet then announced we were about to land.

Once landing I removed Rose's seat belt not wanting to wake her and carried her of the planes, we had landed inside the wards so ii knew there was no0 real danger here. We were met at the small landing strip two black vans. The guardians helped everyone load their luggage into the back before piling us in. Rose and I were in one van with Lissa and Christian and four others, while Adrian, Mia and Alberta rode in the van following ours.

"Do you think we should wake her up?" Asked Lissa quietly looking at Rose.

"No I think this is her bodies way of handling the stress of meeting another parent." I said thoughtfully, Lissa nodded in agreement.

"What stress, it's not like she has to do anything." Said Christian, causing Lissa to look at him like he was an idiot and I couldn't help but agree with her.

"Christian all Rose ever wanted was for her mum to love her and accept her for the person she was, she wanted to know her dad and have normal family like everyone else." Christian snorted at this and Lissa shot him a glare, making him shut up immidatley. "Every holiday she would come stay with me and every time Mum kissed my cheek or dad hugged me or Andre did something nice I could see the longing in her eyes it's want she wants most in the world. Now she has already lost her mum she is afraid the same thing is going to happen with her father. I mean before he was still there somewhere but now that she is going to meet him it's like her final chance to have a parent again." Lissa finished Kinda sad, Christian was looking down at his hands and I couldn't help but stroke Rose's hair, trying to comfort her even though she was asleep.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, when we arrived at the... mansion/hotel the guardians showed us to our rooms. I carried Rose gently placing her in bed before laying down next to her and wrapping my arms around her.

RPOV

I woke up groggy and disoriented alone in an unfamiliar bed. I sat up quickly causing the scene in front of me to spin, I looked around the room and honestly had no idea where I was but hoped we were at the ba-... everything came rushing back and I felt sick to my stomach.

All these different scenarios came rushing to my head – yet no good ones -, there were so many what if's bouncing around I could hardly hear my own thoughts clearly. Before I could begin my full blow panic attack I heard Dimitri enter the room from what I presumed to be the bathroom.

I didn't look up to see him, just kept starring at my hands, I felt the weight on the bed shift as Dimitri sat down next to me. I watched his hands encircle mine, basking in there warmth.

"Roza," He said softly. "I'm glad your awake, we have to get ready soon."

"Ready for what?" I said looking up to see his face only inches from mine.

"The ball, it starts in few hours, in fact Lissa should be here in about twenty minutes to help you get ready, she said she wants you up and showered by the time she gets her." He said frowning. Shit that must me I was asleep for almost eighteen hours.

"Okay then." I said slowly moving off the bed and heading for what I assumed was the bathroom. Dimitri stopped me before I reached the door, putting one hand on my shoulder, and the other under my chin, pulling my face up so I was looking into his.

"Rose talk to me, what's wrong, are you okay." He said, the love I could see in his eyes made me want to cry, I couldn't explain what was going on in my head, hell I didn't even know what was going on. I shook my head, tears in my eyes.

"I don't know." I said softly, then I stepped forward and hugged him, crying into his shirt, he rapped his arms around me, one hand softly stroking my hair.

"Shh, it's okay," He said quietly trying to sooth me.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What if he doesn't like me?" I said, sounding exactly how I felt. Like a child.

"How could he not like you."

"My mum doesn't like me, lots of people don't like me." I said quietly.

"Only those who don't you for the wonderful person you are."

"He doesn't know me." After this Dimitri sighed, pulling back so he could look at me.

"Roza, he doesn't know you yet, but he will. Lissa has already spoken to him." I was about to freak out. "Not about knowing he was your father, just in general as she is a important guest. She said he was excited to hear about you but he hid it well, something about his aura..." He trailed off. "But my point is it will be fine, you don't know what's going to happen until it does." That didn't really sound reassuring but I smiled and nodded all the same.

"Thank you Comrade." I hugged him once more. It did make me feel a bit better knowing Lissa had talked to him and his reaction was positive, I would have to drill her on it when she got here.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be, thank you. Now I better go get showered before Lissa gets here, or well, it's better we not find out." I said and he chuckled.

"Alright then, well I have been informed I am to go to their room where the men will be waiting while you girls get ready, so I'm won't be here when you get out of the shower, but I will be arriving to escort you to the ball tonight." I frowned but nodded, I still didn't like being away from him for too long, it brought back bad feeling.

"Ok-" Just then my stomach choose to make it presence known by gurgling loudly. I laughed. "Okay Comrade, I will see you in a few hours stay safe." I said, touching his cheek. "I Love you."

"I love you too Roza and I will, I will see you soon, and I'll order some food so it will be ready for you when you get out." He smiled at me and I smiled back

"Thank you, that would be great." With one quick kiss I hurried to have a shower not wanting to disappoint Lissa.

After washing my hair and shaving the appropriate areas I jumped out of the shower. I found a fluffy robe on the back on the door, so slipped in on over my matching black patty and strapless set. I wrapped my hair up in a towel and went to find some food.

As promised there was some waiting for me, two peperoni Pizza's and a box of chocolate covered doughnuts, my favorite. I started drooling at the sight of them. I finished the first pizza in a matter of minutes, then sculled a glass of water while I started on the second one. I was almost finished it when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled, knowing it was Lissa.

She opened the door and Mia followed her in, carrying three long garment bags, behind them was Alberta who was carrying three shoe boxes. Mia hung the dresses up in my closest and Alberta set the boxes down on the floor.

"Hey guys," I said, after swallowing my last mouthful of pizza.

"Good to see you awake Rose." Said Alberta.

"Yeah glad our alright, we were a bit worried." Said Mia sitting on my bed, reaching for a doughnut, I growled and smacked her hand away, but was then Distracted by Lissa.

She hadn't said a word since entering the room, but was now standing directly next to wear I was sitting. I could feel her excitement and worry for me through the bond.

"Lis, it's okay, _I'm _okay." I said softly and she nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving me. I stood up and she wrapped her arms around me and I sighed, hugging her back.

"Love you Rose." She whispered.

"Love you too Lissa." I said. "Come one, I'm sure you've got plans to make us look fabulous." I said, patting her on the back and she laughed.

"Of course I do, come on hair first." She said and we broke apart. Alberta had already left and Mia was currently setting up what looked like a mini salon on the left hand side of the room, there was a long bench with a mirror on the wall, so it was perfect. There were two curlers a straightener and a dryer waiting, already plugged in a heating up. Beside those there was makeup laid out across half the bench, having being pulled out of two very large makeup bags, one of which I knew to be Lissa's

I still hadn't seen my dress and had no idea what Lissa was going to do to me but I was sort of excited. It had been years since I had been to a formal event and I have to admit I had missed the glamor of it, the dressing up, being admired. It was a nice feeling to have...I mean sure, I was dressed up for the ceremony but it's not the same..

"So Lis, where do you want me?" I asked, knowing she had it totally planned out. Just sit down in the chair on the end over there and I'll get started on your hair, I'm just curling the ends of mine so it's won't take to long and Mia's straightening hers so once, she's done she's going to help me. I looked at her, if it was so easy for them, what was she doing to me. "Wh-" I went to ask her, but she cut me off.

"No questions just trust me, now sit down and close you eyes, I don't want you looking until I'm done, She ordered, I followed my instructions and sat down closing my eyes and trying not to start freaking out again.

"Fine," I said. "But can you place the doughnuts with reach and then show my hand where they are." I said seriously, my eyes still closed. Lissa and Mia laughed but obliged and I was soon happily munching on a doughnut while Lissa did only those who can see know what with my hair.

After what seemed like eternity Lissa told me she was going to do her hair then finish on mine. I was shocked she wasn't finished with mine, I mean seriously... okay so it was a bit long... but what was that girl doing, building a Ferris wheel out of it.

But as before I did as I was told, I mean she had gone to all this trouble it was the least I could do... and truthfully I didn't really have the energy for much else, even I'd been asleep for almost a day.

I must have dozed off in my chair 'cause I was awoke to Lissa once again pulling at my hair, this time with the assistance of Mia. I tried to look around but Lissa's hand came down on my shoudler.

"Don't move, we're almost done." She scolded me.

"Lisssss," I whined. "Please I need to move my neck hurt and my butts asleep."

"No not yet, only a couple more minutes, Mia can you finish her hair while I do her make-up" She said, I could almost see the frown that was surely placed on her face.

"Sure," Mia answered happily.

"Close your eyes." Lissa ordered coming to stand in front of me.

I grumbled under my breath and crossed my arms, but other wised remained still and unmoving, closing my eyes as instructed.

I counted while I waited, when I reached 379 Mia finally stopped spraying and tugging on my hair and stepped back and Lissa had finished putting on my lip gloss – why I couldn't do it myself I had no idea, but she was happy and that was good enough for me.

"Done," Lissa breathed and I opened my eyes, stretching, happy to finally be able to move.

"Can I see what the fuss was all about now?" I asked Lissa and she nodded smiling, yes look, but hurry up we have to put our dresses on before the guys get here, we have like thirty minutes." She said sounding panicked, I mean really, how long does it take to put on a dress?

"Fine lets do this." I was ready to see my dress, Lissa had ordered it online and they had been delivered straight here, waiting for our arrival, all I knew was that it was 'fabulous', and the mask was 'so cute', whatever that meant.

I took a deep breath, before looking in the mirror, I couldn't believe what I say, my hair had been curled plaited and twirled in a way that I would never understand, their must have been a ton of hairspray and a million bobby pins holding it all in place. The sides had pulled back in a twisty wait thing and was then hanging down my back in soft curls, it looked soft, even though there was no doubt in my mind it was rock hard, just perfect.

"It's perfect, thank you, now lets see this dress." I said, smiling and clapping my hands together.

Lissa went and grabbed one of the dresses and handed to me.

"This is yours,"he said, a sly smile on her face.

"Thanks, Lis." I said laying it down on the bed and pulling the zipper down on the garment bag. My jaw almost hit the floor, it was SO fucking beautiful I couldn't believe Lissa found it, it was perfect, it was a deep red color, that would complement me perfectly, it was like, _my color._

It was strapless with intricate beading around the edge and down the middle of the breasts, the top half was a corset the ended with a V starting at my hips. The skirt puffed out and I could practically hear the swish it would make as I walked.

"So you like it?" Lissa asked.

I looked at her, like she was an idiot, like it, of cause I liked it, I LOVED it, which is what I told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes Lissa it's perfect." I told her earnestly.

"What about the mask?" She asked and I realized I hadn't even glanced at it, my attention had been immediately captivated by the dress. I found the mask at the top of the garment bag it was simple, but magnificent. It was the same red as the with very similar beading on the top left corner going around the left eye. It was only a small mask just made to cover your eyes, again, it was perfect.

"Lis it's beautiful, exactly right." I told, her hugging her. "Now lets see yours."

"No, you go get dressed and so will we," she said shoving my dress at me, I shrugged and stripped my robe off, not caring about the girls in the room, I mean we're best friends and all have the same parts. It's not like I'm totally naked.

I slipped on the dressed an pulled it up. "Lissa, zip me up, please?" I asked turning around, to see Lissa was already fully dressed, her dress was a soft green color complimenting her skin color, it was strapless and feel to the ground from under the breast and had a split up the side to just above the knee, the mask in her hand was the same style as mine, made just to cover hers eyes and also matched her dress.

"Yeah sure, Mia, help me with this." She said, waving Mia over, who was also dressed, was I supper slow of something?

Mia's dress was a deep blue color that set of her eyes and made her pale skin shine, it was halter neck style and flared out at her waist, it fit her perfect body, tightening at all the right places and was sure to make Adrian drool, her mask was the same as ours, only made to match her dress.

They both looked stunning, of course.

Mia came over and carefully moved my hair over while Lissa did the zipper up, the dress fit perfectly and seemed to hug my body just so. The was a small dip in the top, showing off just the right amount of cleavage to make Dimitri droll.

"Rose you look beautiful." Said Mia when I turned around.

"Hey you guys did all the work." I said smiling. "Plus you both look stunning, if I do say so myself." they both smiled and thanked me. We gave each other a hug and grabbed our clutch purses, I just needed to do one more thing. I had just finished strapping my stake to the inside of my thigh – not easy in this dress – when there was a knock at the door.

Lissa squealed and clapped her hands, they boys were here.

I grinned and followed her to answer the door. Lissa Mia and I stood in a row and pulled the door open, Christian, Adrian and Dimitri stood on the other side of the door and they looked _good_, like really good, they were all in black tuxedo's with ties that matched our dresses. Dimitri's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, making me smile. I watched as his eyes traveled down the length of my body and back up again, lingering here or there. I grinned and noticed him gulped. Once his gaze met mine, I looked him up and down, obviously checking him out as he had done me. I couldn't help but let my eyes rest on his obviously tight pants and then give him man eating smile, making him growl slighting, I giggled and stepped forward, wrapping my arms around him and giving him a small kiss, pulling back quickly.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and smiled at me.

"Roza you look stunning." He whispered huskily.

"You look pretty dam fine yourself, almost good enough to make me-"

"Alright every one ready, good lets go." Said Lissa cutting me off.

The guys all had simple black masked made just to cover their eyes, we all put the on and we were ready. I have to admit we were a pretty good looking group, except for fire boy of course, but what was one to do, that couldn't really be helped.

We followed Lissa through the mansion, my nervousness slowly returning. Tonight was the night I would meet my father.

* * *

**There hope you liked it, also review, next chapter should I...**

**A – have a good meeting with abe where he likes her and she likes him and no Strigoi attack**

**B - have a bad meeting with abe and no Strigoi attack**

**C - have a good meeting with abe where he likes her and she likes him there is Strigoi attack**

**D - have a bad meeting with abe and a Strigoi attack.**

**E - None of the above and have a good night then go get lemony with Dimitri**

**Cause yeah I want you guys to like it, so please vote**

**Ps. MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**Please review.**


	15. Sorry again guys

**Sorry for not updateing lately my laptop died about two days after my last UD on scca and i don't have computer access very often, i'm on my mums now and it's so slow, but it's getting fixed and i'll start UD again as soon as possible, will try to do some before then too, but it won't be much.**

**I also just started year tweleve and work four days a week, but like i've said before, i've made3 a commitment and i'm sticking to it, i will finish these stories, so don't stresss... it may just take a little longer than i initially planned...**

**So yeah...**

**Once again...**

**I"M SORRY**

**Xxoo**


	16. Chapter 14: Tha ball

**So the majority of you asked for.. a nice meeting with her father, followed by a Strigoi attack where Rose shows how bad ass she is with a small lemon at the end... lol don't ask for much hey. Jokes, hope this has something that everyone wanted.**

**And thank you for all the reviews I received for my last chapter it was a great feeling to know I still have so many readers after that amount of time.**

Also I know I just posted n authors note, but I did this n my mums computer much to her distaste on my day off work, plus it was already half done when my laptop crashed so I thought the least I could do was finish it.

This chapter ended up being to long, so I split it into two separate ones.

**Enjoy. Xx.**

* * *

_RPOV_

_We followed Lissa through the mansion, my nervousness slowly returning. Tonight was the night I would meet my father._

RPOV

We arrived outside two double doors after winding through the hall for a few minutes, I could see the party through the open arch way. I could hear the babble of conversation as the royal Moroi debated politics and accessories, the music was loud, but not so loud people weren't able to talk to each other easily.

The doors themselves were enough to freak me out, they were large and intimidating, looking as though they might snap me up before I passed through them. I could hardly see past the front crowd, even with my deadly heels I was still short among the Moroi, even Dimitri's staggering height was only an inch or so above the crowd average.

I took a deep breath and held Dimitri's hand tighter in mine, Lissa smiled back at me encouragingly and I gave her a tight smile in response, which was as much as I could manage.

"Breath Roza, it will all be fine." Whispers Dimitri, bending down slightly to get closer to my ear.

I took a deep breath and sighed, squaring my shoulders. I'm Rose frikken Hathaway why am I getting so worked about meeting one snotty Moroi, I've been meeting and arguing _with the queen_ since I was thirteen years of age, what was _one_ old man. I mean sure he has a reputation, but so do I, sure he is my dad, but so what I'm his daughter and if he doesn't want to know me and can go, go screw himself for all I care.

After I was done with my mental monologue pep talk I was ready and I was confident, more than I had been in days. I looked up at Dimitri and smiled, tugging on his hand as we followed Lissa into the magnificent ball room. It was beautiful all gold and pearl white, and huge, with high ceilings, there were floor length windows on the far wall and I noted to make sure I kept myself between Lissa and the window for her safety if there was an attack they would be the obvious weak point, even with a guardian stationed at each one and the patrols around the perimeter, because if they wanted to smash window a guardian standing there wouldn't stop them. That also worried me because I didn't know how easy it would be to fight in this length dress.

After making these quick assessments I moved myself as close to Lissa's side as possible, without being noticeable, Lissa was smiling widely, "Isn't this amazing, I wish the balls I organized looked like this." She said dreamily, looking around the room once more.

"It is amazing Babe, but yours are just are good." Said Christian, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck, making her giggle.

I looked away from them to see Mia and Adrian right behind us. I noticed that Mia had also positioned herself between Adrian and the window, like a true guardian. She had been trained well in the last few years, I wondered who her instructor was..

I ran my hands down the length of my dress loving the feel of the smooth fabric under my hands, however I stopped my progress went I felt something strange where the corset and skirt met, there was a small tab of fabric that had clearly been put the on purpose. I fingered it carefully, "Liss whats this?" I asked motioning to the tab on my dress.

"Ow, I complete forgot to tell you guys." She said looking at Mia and I. "Be careful if you pull on that it will unravel your skirt o you can remove it from your dress, there's another shorter one sew separately onto the corset." She said smiling, but I was still slightly lost. "Rose it's in case something happens and you need to fight, I know it won't, but I also know you like to be prepared and would have trouble fighting in that, so I got that put in. This way if anything happens, just pull the tab and ta-da removable skirt, leaving you free to... do you thing." She finished and I couldn't help but be amazed at my best friends planning skills, she'd though of this without even being a guardian.

"Thanks Lissa, that's amazing, I was sort of worried about what would happen if I had to fight in this dress, you think of everything." I told her earnestly giving her a quick hug, despite the hold Christian had on her.

"Well I just wanted to help..." She said, blushing slightly.

"It's great Lissa, really." Said Mia.

Lissa took a deep breath and smiled. "Come on guys lets go dance." Said Lissa, having to raise her voice a little to be heard over the new song that had tarted playing, for a ball the music they were playing wasn't that bad. We all groaned but nodding, heading out onto the crowded dance floor, after having deposited our belongings at our table.

We danced together and the whole time I made sure I was between Lissa and the huge threatening windows, I just felt so on edge tonight, even more protective then usual, maybe it was just the stress of meeting my dad or whatever, but I just couldn't help it.

Dimitri held me close as we danced, I was amazed we didn't trip over the long skirt of my dress, but of course Dimitri was to graceful for that.

After a few more songs I felt Lissa tap on my shoulder.

"I'm going to the ladies room," She told me and turned to walk away.

"Hang on." I called out to her. "Comrade, we'll be back soon, meet you at our table?"

"Of course Roza h said ad we parted, me following Lissa and Dimitri Christian – who was also heading back to the table now that he had no dance partner.

I caught up to Lissa quickly and followed her silently to the bathroom, it was small, only a few cubicles, but it was just as elaborate as the ball room outside and the cubicle themselves were hugs, large enough to fit three regular ones in.

There were already a few people in there, so I lent against the wall near the door, around the corner, out of sight. Lissa continued to hurry though, not stopping until she reached a toilet where she immediately bent over and threw up... guess the morning sickness wasn't over yet... I hurried after when when I realized she wasn't just in here to pee, although I really should have already known. She'd left the door unlocked so I went in and locked it behind me, then knelt by her side, holding her hair, one hand on her back. She had finished throwing up, but remained kneeling their, still feeling nauseated.

"Are you okay?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah just give me a second," she said leaning away from the toilet and flushing it, then leaning against the wall, lucky these things were so big.

We heard people leave the bathroom and then three new women enter. "Well the serpent has certainly out done himself this time, hasn't he?" One female asked the other two.

"Ow yes it's magnificent, but want I really want to know is who the girl I, the one he is looking for." Said another and I looked at Lissa, my eyes wide.

"Yes, that's true, I think I'll keep an eye on Mazur to see how that works, I won't to know what girls got him so worked up, you know he hasn't had a partner since that guardian, and that was how long ago?"

"Twenty years about, I think, It's hard to keep track of all the scandals that go on in this society." The first one said with a laugh.

"Speaking of scandals can you believe about Miss Hathaway coming back, I can't believe they actually named her the slayer and are letting her stay and Guard the next monarch" Said the second one again.

"I can't even believe they let her back in, after the disrespect she showed, she's always been a wild one that girl." I looked at Lissa and she was mentally shouting at me to stay calm. Ha, she hadn't realized that I had much more self control and little non-jabs like that weren't going to anger me. I gave her a calm smile to show her that I was fine.

"I'll bet she's here tonight, standing guard, protecting us." Said the older one sarcastically and that was when I'd decided I'd had enough I stood up and then helped Lissa, who shook her head at me, but I just grinned at her.

"Have you ladies seen that woman in the red dress, isn't it magnificent, definitely the best one I've seen tonight." Said the third one, who'd been practically silent since they entered.

"Ow yes, I wonder who she is..." Trailed off the second lady who had just finished insulting me said, making me laugh. The conversation cut of quickly when they realized they weren't alone in the bathroom. I pun the lock and Let Lissa lead the way out. I could tell she was upset with the ladies for insulting me, but happy that they liked my dress.

"Good evening ladies." Said Lissa and I could see her nod to them.

"Ow my, hello Princess." Said the third of the ladies, the one I liked she had taken her mask off. I followed her out and wanted to laugh the three woman stood there shocked, obviously being caught insulting Lissa's best friend while she was right there. I shuffled nosily and their heads snapped in my direction, eyes wide.

The room stayed silent and awkward as Lissa washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth. We went to leave the bathroom.

"Excuse me ladies," I said grinning at them and we walked past, I honesty had no idea who they were, apart from Royal. Lissa followed me out of the bathroom, replacing her mask went to head back to our table, but Lissa grabbed my arms.

"It's time Rose, come on." She said, looking at me.

"I need Dimitri." I said looking around panicked.

"I'm right here Roza." I heard him say and I spun around clutching at him, he grabbed me and held me tight. "It's fine you can do this." He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

I sighed and pulled away. "Fine lets do this." I said nodding at Lissa to lead the way. We followed her along the edge of the crowd until we had reached the far corner of the room where there was a crowd of male Moroi talking. One of them spotted Lissa and greeted her.

"Hello Princess, is there anything we can do for you?" Said an aging Moroi male.

"Actually I was wondering if we could speak to Mr Mazur?" She said turning to face the gentlemen closest to her, blocking my view of him.

"Why of course, excuse me gentlemen." He said nodding his head and then turning to Lissa, "Would you mind following me to somewhere more Private?" He asked and she just nodded, He lead us to an almost hidden door where two guardians where stationed. He nodded at them before entering the room with us following him. He sat down and motioned for us to do the same. Dimitri and I sat on a two person couch as did Lissa and Christian. Mr Mazur, didn't even glance our way, keeping his gaze on Lissa. "Is she here, did you bring her, please Lissa, tell me you did. I've been looking for her for years, I just need to see her for myself." He said with such compassion it made my chest hurt, My dad did love me he did want to know me.

"Abe, she's fine, she's here, look for yourself." _Take off your mask_. She sent me through the bond and I did. Abe then chose to finally acknowledge our presence in the room. His eyes widened at the sight of me and a huge grin took over his face.

He stood up slowly and I mirrored his actions, then he took a step around the table and collected me in a bone crushing hug. He pulled back and whispered and looked at my face before leaning forward to whisper at me. "Don't you ever, ever do that again, one un away was enough but two, do you have any idea how many people I had looking for you?" His word were harsh at first but softened towards the end.

"What are you talking about I only just met you and your already yelling at me for running away, you don't even know why I did it and you _weren't _there, you have no right to be mad at me." I told him pulling away quickly and crossing my arm. "Look old man you may be my father, but you've been completely non existent in my life so _don't _go there."

"Little girl you have no idea how much I've been there, you don't think I wanted you to know me, you don't think I tried, _your_ mother asked me to stay away and I did, _but_ that doesn't mean I wasn't there." He said his posture matching mine, you could defiantly see a resemblance. My friend remained silent watching our dispute.

"Ow yeah and exactly how were you _present_," I said scornfully.

"I was there, I was there every time you got in trouble, you think schools are always that lenient, you would have been expelled several time over if it weren't for my influence. I was there when you and Lissa ran away you think I was a coincidence you stayed safe for long. I was there for your graduation. So don't tell me I wasn't." He finished his rant and I stood there speechless, after a moment I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice cracking a lone tear escaping, Dimitri's arms were around me immediately and I leaned into his comfort.

He sighed, but also relaxed. "Look I know this is going to be hard but Rosemarie, I want to be part of your life, if you'll let me." He said, offering out his hand as a gesture. I looked at his hand, then at Lissa then finally at Dimitri, they weren't giving me anything this is my decision.

I took a deep breath. "I already lost one parent how do I know I won't loose you too?" I asked slowly, looking straight into Abe's eyes, I could see the pain.

"Because I promise that I don't care what happens, you'll always be my daughter. I mean I'm not exactly the best person to be judging you." He said with a small laugh at the end.

I thought about it some more. "Do I have to call you dad?" I asked.

He smiled, "Only if you want too."

"Okay, yeah, but were not going to start doing family dinners every Thursday night or some shit like that." I said, mainly to Lissa.

Abe laughed again. "Of course not." I nodded and stepped out of Dimitri's embrace to hug Abe once more."Can we gt together after tomorrow I want to get to know you a bit better?" He said and I hesitated, but nodded.

"Sure sounds great."

"Now I know it's a bit fast to get all daddy protective, but who the fuck are you and why are yours hands around my daughter." He said with all seriousness making me laugh.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov and she's the love of my life sir." He said with complete sincerity making Lissa 'awww'. Abe scrutinized Dimitri for a few more minutes before nodding, seemingly satisfied.

"Fine but hurt her and you'll be dealing with me."

"I won't," He said with a dry laugh. "I pretty sure there would be an army after me if I did anything to your daughter, she's loved by many people."

"Good, now lets go enjoy the party, before any rumors are started. We can talk more tomorrow." We all agreed and stood leaving the room.

We had just left the room when pain shoot through my stomach and I cried out doubling over. I only remained standing because of Dimitri's grasp on me.

"Rose what's wrong?" Shouted Lissa alarmed and frightened her mind already trying to get her to protect her unborn baby from any possible threat.

"Strigoi, lots of them." Over the last three years I had sort of honed my abilities, I could now sense them from further away and pretty much get an exact number. "There about four minutes away, maybe a little more, they haven't reached the guardians yet but they're through he wards. There's about sixty or so of them, Lissa get back in that room, Christian you too, protect her with your life. I told her, shoving them into the room we had just exited it was on the opposite side of the room the Strigoi were coming from and had no windows, so I was hopeful it was safe. Abe, I would like for you to stay in there too please." I told him as he stood there gaping at me. "Dimitri go find Adrian and Mia bring them back put them in there, tell Mia to sty in there with them, she needs to protect them." I told him, he nodded and headed off, I grabbed his arm. "Hurry." He nodded.

I turned to find Abe speaking to his the guardians, they looked shocked but nodded and rapidly started speaking into his mic.

"Is there anywhere for all these Moroi to hide?" I asked, there were so many people here to protect.

"Yes there are safe room equip for fifty people each along this wall, just in case something exactly like this happened. I nodded relieved.

"We need to get them into those room now, with as little panic as possible." He nodded.

"Follow me." I did as I was told, he led me to the front of the room where the DJ was set up, looking from here I could see the cleverly concealed doors along the wall furthest from the full length windows. He asked the DJ to stop the music and all chatter stopped immediately everyone turned to face us. "Now I must request you do not panic but there are Strigoi in the grounds, lots of them so I need all Moroi to head to the far wall were guardian are stationed doors. Don't panic there are hidden rooms there, designed exactly for situations like theses." Immediately everyone began rushing towards the far wall... so much for not panicking. Only two minutes had passed, yet it seemed like hours. I saw Dimitri Heading towards us through the crowd of panicking vampires and sighed in relief.

He reached us and grabbed me. "Adrian and Mia are safe, they're with Christian and Lissa."

"Thank you, Abe you need to go, please, I told you I can't loose you already." He nodded and hurried off, this was our party now. We had just over a minute until the Strigoi would be here. I pulled the tab and my skirt unraveled, falling to the ground and revealing a very short skirt, that would allow me to fight without hassle. I wanted to laugh, six inch heal a tight corset and the shortest skirt ever, what an outfit. I guess Dimitri agreed by the way he was looking at me.

"You know if we weren't about to fight for our lives I would be taking you away to have my way with you." he said with a small smile. I stood against him.

"I love you Dimitri Belikov." I said, leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you to Roza," He breathed. I stepped away from him and removed my heals, then moved away from the windows and to the middle of the room, you could hear the fighting that had already started outside. Just a few more seconds.

I looked around, there were about twenty guardians standing in a line behind Dimitri and I, already in fighting stance. The last of the Moroi were just entering the rooms.

"I want a guardian stationed at each door." I shouted and several Guardian scrambled to stand in front of the Moroi. "Get ready." As the words left my mouth the windows shattered at the same time.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, next chapter is done, will be up tomorrow.**

Please review!

Xxoo.


	17. Chapter 15: Battels

**So here is the next chapter.**

**Make sure you didn't miss chapter fifteen, it was sort of a double update, because I made it too long for one chap.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

**Xoxo**

* * *

_RPO__V_

"_Get ready." As the words left my mouth the windows shattered at the same time._  
_  
_RPOV_  
_**  
**Strigoi flooded the room. I thanked god that we were prepared or it would have been a massacre. The fighting started immediately and I pulled my two stakes out that were strapped to my thighs, bring it on. I lunged forward the res of the guardian followed me I was surrounding by three Strigoi, all male.

"Why don't you look yummy," Said one of them, licking his lips.

"In your dreams." I spat at him "Or should I say nightmare." And with that I lunged at the one on my right. It' funny, when I'm fighting it's like everything going in slow motion, but after wards, it's all a blur. I kick and hit, I watch them fall around me. If I go down I get back up, that's just how it is and this time it was exactly the same. I saw red as I shoved my stake into the hearts of countless Strigoi. Several times it would be just after they knocked another guardian to the ground. I was aware of Dimitri fighting beside me and was content, with the knowledge, he was still standing, still safe. Then I felt it, the gut wrenching terror that engulfed me, or more specifically Lissa.

I staked the Strigoi I was fighting and ran.

"Hmm, what do we have here, yum yum." I hard a female Strigoi say. I watched through Lissa's eyes as Mia attacked, but this woman was old and powerful, Mia had nothing on her, it was only second before she was hit, flying across the room and hitting the wall hard falling limp to the ground. Lissa screamed and the woman laughed. Abe and Christian were standing in front of her, While Adrian was at Mia's Side. Her head in his lap.

I entered the room to hear the evil bitch laugh menacingly once more. I ran straight at her, my stake aiming at her chest, but she turned quickly, and I just missed, hitting her shoulder instead. She screamed in rage and pain. I pulled my stake out quickly and kicked her in the stomach. Then looked at Christian pointedly. I hope he got my message. He nodded quickly and I smiled. Within second, the bitch was in flames, screaming. I took this chance and staked her, happily watching her as she fell to the ground lifeless. "Lissa, check on Mia." I told her as I left the room, the door was kicked in and the guardian who had been standing guard was dead at the side. I looked around the room, there were more guardian then Strigoi now and I new this battle would be over in a minute. I watched but my assistance was unnecessary the fighting outside had finished and there were only two or this of the monsters left in here. I watched as Dimitri shoved his stake into the last Strigoi, he was covered in sweat and he had a cut on his cheek, but other than that he looked perfectly fine.

Once everyone realized they were all dead they all started talking at once. I whistled loudly and everybody went silent. Someone needed to take control.

"Alright I want everyone to remain calm, first, we need to get all the Strigoi bodies moved I want them all over there I pointed to the far corner under one of the smashed windows. And guardian bodies." I said gravely. "Should be careful lined up along the opposite wall. Anyone not needed in here please go assist outside. Any guardian bodies should be brought in here." I hoped there weren't to many. Everyone started moving around at once Dimitri came over to me and held me in a bone crushing hug.

"You were amazing Rose. You fought more then anyone else and look at you." There were a a few light bruises forming on my arms and stomach, but apart from that, I was pretty much fine.

"We have to tell the Moroi it's over." I said and he nodded, grabbing my hand. I checked on Lissa first, Mia was now lying on the couch, but was conscious and looking fine. The others were all seated, except for Lissa who was laying on the other couch her head on Christians lap. She had healed Mia and was tired. "It's over now guys, but we need you to stay in here, while we sort out everything, I'll be back soon." With that I left the room. I opened the next door and one Moroi screamed.

"The fighting is over, they are all gone, but we need you to remain in here while we fix some stuff up." I said, then backed out, closing the door. I repeated that eleven times, telling all Moroi the same thing. When I was done I turned to see that the clean up was finished, there was still blood all over the floor but the bodies had all be removed. I was happy to see that the pile of bodies near the window were significantly larger then the amount lined up against the wall. I counted and was please to see that there were only seven casualties from our side. It was bad, but it could have been so much worse. There were however many guardians nursing wounds.

An old man approached me quickly. And nodded.

"All the bodies have been collected and the wards all replace. What now?" He asked, looking at me expectantly. 'Keep your cool'. I shouted at myself in my head.

"How many guardians do we have?" I asked, quickly.

"Thirty-nine. Twelve are seriously injured, they are over their." He pointed to were a row of guardians were sitting all bloody and battered.

I nodded. "Okay" I said slowly, "How many sets of wars surround the area?"

"Six," he answered quickly.

"Alright wait here for a moment." I said and rushed off.

"Abe I need you help with something," I said, I checked to make sure he was following, then went back to were Dimitri and the other Guardian was waiting. "Are there any guns here?" I aked abe, he looked confused but nodded slowly.

"Yes there is and a couple of spare stake, they are in the locked basement."

"Is one of your guards available to go get them?" He nodded.

"How many to you need?" he asked.

"One sec," I whistled again. "Can all uninjured guardian who aren't attending to the dead or wounded please come here!" I called and watched as twenty or so guardians come stand in front of us. "Okay how many of you don't have your stake." Four of them raised their hands. I nodded slowly "Okay, and what about guns do any of you have guns?" About seven raised their hands, I turned to Abe. "Okay, so we need about twenty-two guns and four stakes, have you got that?" He scoffed at me.

"Of course I do, Little girl." He said, "James." He called and one of the guardians stepped forward. "Can you go get four stake and twenty five hand guns please." James nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Thanks, now I'm going to ask that one guardian be stationed at each ward with a gun. You are not to leave the wards, a long as they are working they will keep us safe. Your job is to make sure no one and I mean _no one _approaches the wards." I don't know why this wasn't done in the first place. "There's less than two hours till sunrise, so if anyone want to volunteer their services, it would be helpful." I said the last part shyly.

"Any volunteers?" Dimitri's deep voiced boomed and several guardians stepped forward.

"Thanks guys that's great, as soon as the sun is up you are too come back here, sleep eat, or help clean up, but whatever it is you won't be needed outside." They nodded. "Now can someone please go ask if any of the Moroi are doctors." I said and Izzy stepped forward, I sighed in relief, glad she wasn't hurt.

"I'll go look Rose." She said and hurried off. I looked around the crowd. Alberta wasn't there, my hear started beating in my throat.

"Has anyone seen Guardian Peverto" I asked, my throat tight, a couple people shook their heads, then a young man stepped forward.

"She's over there." He pointed and I followed his gaze to the line of guardian bodies, then to the Injured guardians, where I could see Alberta, looking bloody and injured, but thankfully alive. "Ow thank god." I whispered.

Izzy was back then and she had Three Moroi following her two female, one male. "Rose these Royals are doctors she said.

"Thank you." I nodded at her, then looked at Dimitri.

"Some of the guardians were injured in battle, can you please take a look at them." The Moroi nodded and followed Dimitri to where the injured guardians were sitting.

As if on Que James entered the room, carry a bag, presumable full of guns.

"Alright everyone line up the revived your weapons, if you need them. If your not going on duty outside we need you in her, The Strigoi bodies need to be removed from her before the Moroi come out, to save them the distress, the blood will be bad enough, without the actual bodies. We will also need to line the guardians up to be identified, after which they will need to be moved some where. As soon as the bodies are gone we need to move the Moroi's back to their rooms." I stopped talking and they all just stood there. "Move." I barked and they scrambled to collect their weapons and hurried off to begin work.

I grabbed a gun and holster strapping it visibly to my thigh.

"Wow, you certainly deserve your reputation, that was amazing, if I wasn't watching you do it I'd think you were an old timer who was use to running things." he said smiling at me.

I laughed shakily, my breathing becoming uneven. "Well I'm glad I look cool to you, because I think I'm about to have a heart attack on the inside."

"Roza, you're doing great, I can't believe how well your taking control. You have as strong energy and it's making them listen, usually there would be fights over what to do next, but with the way you were prepared before we even knew there was attack you have got them hooked, just tell them what to do next." Said Dimitri, who I was happy too see was back. "Speaking of which, what do you want me to do?"

Stay with me! My heart shouted, but I knew his help was needed elsewhere. "Can you help organize the deceased guardians, Abe is there anywhere we can.. put the bodies." I said with a shudder.

"Yes, of course, um there is a cold room in the basement." He said and I wondered what else was down there.

"Alright, Dimitri get some people together and move the bodies down there,." He nodded.

"Get James Belikov, he'll show you the way." Said Abe.

Dimitri stepped Closer to me and pulled me into his body, giving me goosebumps.

"I love you Roza, so much, I'm so glad you're okay and I'm so proud of you." He said then leaned down to kiss me. It was a bone shattering, heart stopping kiss, filled with every emotion, love, desire, happiness, fear and lust. I wanted so much to be able to drag him away and not come up for air for days, but I knew what was needed of us right now so after a moment I pulled away, my face flushed, my breathing and heart beat erratic.

"I love you too Dimitri." I told him and stepped back before I did anything else.

'ahem,' Abe cleared his throat awkwardly and I blushed looking at him.

"So now what?" he asked.

"I'm going to go check on the wounded." I said, meaning Alberta. "Can you please, go check on Lissa and Adrian for me." I said, almost begging.

"Of course." He said and left me.

I walked slowly over to the far wall, looking around the room as I want, Dimitri was already back and people were moving the guardian bodies down to where Abe had mentioned, another group was moving the Strigoi bodies out side, passing them through the window, they would be dust in a matter of hours when the sun rose.

The injured guardian were being moved out of the hall, to somewhere more comfortable and I watched as Alberta struggled to stand. I what over and picked her up.

"Rose," She scolded, "Put me down I can walk there on my own" She struggled trying to get out of my grasp. But I could see her energy draining quickly.

"What happened to you Alberta?" I asked. And she sighed, ceasing her struggle. I followed another guardian who was assisting someone with a bad limp as I had no idea where to go.

"I don't know Rose, it was so overwhelming, they were just everywhere. I was outside, quite far away so we were the first hit and it seemed like there were hundreds, some stopped to fight and others just ran right past, there was nothing we could do to stop them..." She said trailing off.

"It's alright, we will fix you up and you'll be kicking ass again in no time." I told her and she let out a dry laugh.

"I'm too old for this." She said, making me actually laugh. "I'm so proud of you Rose, you did so well tonight." She told me and I couldn't help but smile. "You were so in control and just amazing."

"Yeah, if only my mother could see me now." I said dryly.

"I know it's hard Rose, but yes your mother would be proud of he way you handled yourself tonight." I sighed.

"Then why did she request this week off so she wouldn't have to come and be near me?" I asked, knowing it was true, her charge was hear, I had seen hi, but she wasn't.

"Because she's just like you, stubborn and pigheaded." Alberta Nodded, I followed our leaders into a large room with lots of beds, looks like we had reached our destination. I went over to the corner and placed Alberta carefully on the bed, noticing her wince as she made contact with it.

Two of the doctors, were bandaging up penitents, they had manage to get a few very well equipped first aid kits ad were doing just fine.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it just... hurts." I told her and she nodded solemnly.

"I know Rose," She whispered.

"I have to go help out, but you get better, I'll be back as soon as I can to check on you, okay."

"Don't worry about me Rose, go save the world." She teased as I left. When I got back the room had been cleared of all bodies and only two injured guardians remained. I went over to offer my help, but it was unnecessary they were already on the move.

Now it was time for the Moroi to be moved, back to their room.

"Rose," I heard Lissa call ad turned to find her running up behind me, the rest of our gang in tow. "How can we help?" She said and I smiled at her.

"You can go rest and be safe." I told her honestly.

"No rose, I mean help, like heal people." she said ad I frowned at her.

"You can-"

"No," she cut me off. "Rose I am their leader and they are hurting now I can fix that so just let me do my thing while you do yours." I didn't have the energy to fight with her and I knew christian would watch her so I just nodded.

"Abe can you show them, where to go?" I asked and he nodded.

"Thank you Rose." Said Lissa hugging me. "I'm so glad your okay, I'll see you later." She said and then followed Abe out of the room.

I sighed a few minutes later guardian started telling the Moroi they were permitted to go back to their rooms and everything would be explained later. I watched as over a hundred Moroi, looked at the ground and windows horrified before hurrying out of the room. At some point Dimitri had come to stand behind me, his hands wrapped around my waist. Soon all the Moroi were gone and only a few guardian remained.

"Go get some rest." I told them and left the hall, happy to be out of there, Lissa had finished and was now asleep in her bed safe and sound.

As soon as we were alone Dimitri picked me up bridal style and increased his pace, hurrying us back to our room.

When w got there he kicked the door shut with his foot and practically fell on top of me onto the bed, showering me with kissed.

"I love you" Kiss. "So much." Kiss. "I was so scare something was going to happen to you." Kiss.

I rolled us over.

"I love you too." I said simply and then connected my lips with his.

We kissed and rolled, our clothes were ripped to shreds in the process and we didn't even care.

I was so hungry for him, for the comfort and love he offered and he needed the same from me. The reassurance, that we were still there, still together, still alive.

So that's what we did, over and over again until we eventually feel asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

**I know it's not a lemon, but hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review.**

**Xoxo.**


	18. Chapter 16: Organized

**Hey here's an update. **

**Hope you enjoy it. I'd like to promise another one soon but i doubt i'll get another one up until next school holidays... **

**Might get lucky and not much work this term.**

**So yeah enjoy.**

**And remember to review. **

**XX**

**Side note - 2929 words. Hehe.**

* * *

_RPOV_

_We kissed and rolled, our clothes were ripped to shreds in the process and we didn't even care._

_I was so hungry for him, for the comfort and love he offered and he needed the same from me. The reassurance, that we were still there, still together, still alive._

_So that's what we did, over and over again until we eventually feel asleep wrapped in each others arms._

RPOV

I woke up about an hour before sun set wrapped in Dimitri's arms. I yawned and sat up stretching, looking around. The room was a mess, there were chairs on their side and the couch cousins were all over the floor everything on the table had been shoved on the floor. The stuff on top of the fire place had been knocked over and there were bits of shredded clothing surrounding the door.

"We did make a bit of a mess." Said Dimitri, kissing the back of my neck.

"Hmm." I sighed, "just a tad." I leaned backwards and Dimitri's arms encircled my waist. "We have to get dressed I asked all the guardians to meet in the ball room a half hour before sunset." This was just... I don't know but why couldn't something just go smoothly. Without threat of death.

"I wish this hadn't happened Roza, but you did so well, guardians twice your age wouldn't be able to handle that situation as well as you did. You saved a lot of lives last night both Moroi and Dhampir." He said softly.

"Thank you." I whispered back and turned around to kiss him. I wished we could stay in bed all day, just like this naked and in each others arms, but we couldn't so I reluctantly got out of bed and went to get ready. I was slightly shocked to see that bathroom was a mess too.

After we were showered and dressed we left our room too meet the other guardian who were gathered in a group in the middle of the now clean hall.

The floor had been moped the decorations were gone as was the shattered glass and the windows were now covered.

I was extremely glad to see a table set up in the middle covered in food.

The few guardians that were already there were eating.

I grabbed and plate and went and sat down watching people enter the room. Alberta entered and came to sit next to Dimitri and I.

"All better, then?" I asked.

She smiled, "yes Lissa fixed me up real good even if I told her not too."

Everyone was here now. "Rose, they're waiting for you." Said Alberta nudging my arm.

I sighed and stood up with Alberta and Dimitri following me. I was trained to listen to the oldest most experienced guardian, it was like an un-written rule, and here I was, one of the youngest people in the room with dozens of people look at me for instruction.

I took a deep breath before I began speaking. "We have just over thirty minutes until sunset. First of all I know we can't control anything but I would recommend that all of you with charges ask them not too organize night time flights, it would be safer for everyone to remain here until sunrise, that way we have more protection for everyone if an attack was to occur." I looked around. "Next I want two guardian stationed at every set of wards. If we do it this way and in three hours shifts we should be fine, as long as the wards are guarded they can't get in. If you see anyone or anything approach the wards. Shoot it in the leg." I told them seriously. "Okay so this is how we're going to organize this. First of all would anyone with a charge please stand over their and everyone else stand on the other side." I watched as they moved, there were around sixty guardians. More than I thought, but then again there were a lot of royals here. Most of them went to stand on the charge side but about twenty didn't have charges. I turned to them. "Okay so I know it's not entirely fair, but would twelve of you be able to do the first guard shift so that we can talk to our Moroi. Everything will work more smoothly if they stay calm." They all nodded understanding, this is what we were trained for we didn't say no. "Organize it among yourselves who's going, but be fast, I want you out there before the sun sets. Once your down the rest come over here." I walked over to were everyone else was standing. "Before we do anything else I want to know for sure who is leaving today and who isn't, so everybody go talk to your Moroi and report back here in an hour and a half." I knew a lot of today was mostly going to be just waiting around and so did everyone else, luckily this place was huge and would be able to accommodate everyone. They had feeders and food.

There was a lot of noise as everyone left.

"That was well done rose, I couldn't have said it better myself." Said Alberta.

"Thank you Alberta." I said, concentrating on my breathing. There was one guardian left in the room, behind us. I turned around, to see my mother standing there. Dimitri and Alberta turned to and scowls immediately covered their faces, they both took a step forward positioning themselves in front of me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"I came as soon as I heard about the attack. I had to make sure my charge was properly protected." She said her face it's usually emotionless mask.

Alberta spoke up next. "Well obviously he is protected, because he's still alive after the attack, if you were really worried about his protection you would have been here the whole time."

"I am also here to make sure he arrives home safely seeing as Guardian O'connel, my partner was killed in the attack." I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Don't be he died, doing his job, mark was a good man and died an honorable death." I nodded my head. "What I would like to know." She said her tone harsh. "Is why they are letting a 22year old with almost no experience tell them what to do."

"Because Guardian Hathaway," Alberta practically spat. "Rose is the only reason that there were so few casualties. She not only warned us about the attack so we had time to prepare and put the Moroi out of harms way, but she also kept everyone calm afterward." Dimitri nodded in agreement. My mothers face showed a moment of shock before a fierce scowl covered it once more. However at that moment we were interrupted by someone entering the room.

We turned to find Abe walking in the room, his hands clasped in front of him, a strange grin on his face. I turned back to see my mothers eyes wide, her gaze darting between my and Abe. Maybe I could have some fun with this.

I smiled widely and practically skipped over to Abe, throwing my arms around him, he hugged me back.

"Good morning Daddy." I said in a sickly sweet voice and I could hear my mothers gasp. I looked at Abe with a mischievous grin on my face. He glanced at My mother then back at me, grinned.

"Good morning, baby girl." Normally that would have earned him a black eye,but this time it severed a purpose. "I was just coming down here to ask if there was anything you needed me too do, but looks like you've got everything sorted. Good job." He did well, there was nothing more that annoyed my mother then me getting praised. "Janie." He said softly, his arms still around me. "Aren't you just so proud of _our_ _daughter_."

Her face grew red and she huffed storming past us out of the room. As soon as she was out of sight I was laughing.

"Aww, old man, that was brilliant." He was laughing too, even Dimitri and Alberta were chuckling to themselves.

"My pleasure Rose." He said slightly out of breath. "But I did actually come to ask you if there was anything I could do." He said after we had had out laugh.

"Well some of your guardian are stationed at the wards, well everyone else is meeting with their charges. We are trying to get everyone to stay here until sunrise. I hope that's okay." He nodded. "And well yeah and all the other guardians are meeting back here in about an hour, so I really have to go talk to Adrian and Lissa." I said and he nodded.

"Okay well sounds like you really do have everything under control. I'm going to go talk to the staff and organize some more food. For when everyone is up. I was thinking I might close this room off, people are coming to replace the windows soon anyway and there is a large hall near the kitchen with table so everyone can eat comfortably."

"Sounds great." I said nodding. "One problem how do we tell everyone where to go?" I didn't even know where to go. I mean this place is huge. Like the size of a fucking hospital not a house, _it had wings_ to it.

"I'll take care of that you go see Lissa." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said nodded, leaving the room with the others following me.

The rest of the passed how I had expected it was long and hard. Most Moroi trusted our advice and stayed here with only a dozen or so leaving. (Which wasn't bad considering there were about a hundred.) We met back after talking to the Moroi and organized who would do duties. I volunteered of course but it was suggested by several people that I stay here in case anything else happened so I did. Luckily there were enough people willing to do the duties that Dimitri didn't have to either. Most of the day we just lounged around, watched movies in Lissa's room on the gang. I went to check up on things every hour or so, probably being paranoid but I felt like it was necessary.

During the day flights were also organized anyone going to the same place were on the same plane, just to reduce the amount of traffic. Due to Lissa's... status the queen wanted us back immediately, but Lissa insisted we be the last to leave so that we could make sure everyone else got anyway smoothly.

That was one of the things that made her perfect to be the next queen, she always looked after the people around her before herself, that and her amazing people skills, plus her heritage and many other wonderful things.

Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Mia had fallen asleep during the last movie. So we turned the television of and left them, Lissa and Christian were cuddled up on the bed, while Adrian and Mia were asleep in each others arms on the fold out sofa bed. They had all packed and their quit cases were by the door. I would just need to come and get them when it was our turn to leave.

"I suppose we should go pack." I said to Dimitri, unable to contain my yawn.

"Probably." He said putting his arm around me as I leaned into him.

"Least there's not much to pack." I sighed. "A bit of cleaning to do though." I grimaced remembering the mess we had awoken to this morning. Dimitri didn't say anything, but honestly there was nothing to say.

"Oh." I said in surprise when Dimitri opened the door. "Are you sure this is our room?" I knew it was across from Lissa's but this was not the room we had left this morning. It was clean, like perfectly. There was a note on the table.

_Dear Rosemarie _

_I'm going to assume the state of your room is because of some rouge strogoi attack for my own sanity and Belikov's safety. Don't worry about the vase it was a fake. ;)_

_Yours seriously. Abe._

My eyes wide I was mortified, I can't believe my dad had seen our room I mean the state we had left it in had made it obvious what we were doing. After I got over my shock though I let out a slightly hysterical chuckle, I was sure it was suppose to be yours sincerely but I guess that was just Abe.

"Well that's kinda embarrassing." Said Dimitri who had been reading over my shoulder.

"Just a little." I turned around and hugged him tight, breathing in his scent. "We should pack." I said but didn't move, his arms came around me.

"Probably."

"And get changed." I sighed.

"True." I felt him shrug.

Neither of us moved for a few minutes, until eventually I sighed again and pulled away. We didn't actually have to pack much, it was more like get out the clothes for tonight/today and put the ones we were wearing away. I mean we didn't have much out I just had my hair brush and some make-up on the counter.

I pulled out some comfortable jeans and a shirt.

Then stripped. I turned to find Dimitri watching me, halfway through getting dressed, his shirt in hand.

"Hasn't anyone every told you it's rude to stare Comrade." I said with a smirk.

"Well Roza." He said dragging out my name as he slowly looked me up and down. "I really don't care." He finished quickly pulling his shirt over his head and winking at me. I huffed and got dressed quickly going to collect my things from the bathroom. I brushed my hair ad plaited it, washing my face before returning to the main room. Dimitri was laying on the bed his arms folded behind his head, staring at the bathroom door.

I could feel his eyes follow me as I walked to my bag and bent over, placing my remaining items inside before zipping it up. I stood up and walked over to the bed, laying down beside Dimitri, draping my arm across his chest.

I looked at the clock, five minutes past sunrise, I suppose a little sleep wouldn't hurt. I pulled my phone out and set the alarm for 1 p.m. Just over six hours away, all the while feeling Dimitri's eyes watching me.

"What!" I finally shouted, pushing myself up to face him, he looked startled.

"Nothing Roza, I was just watching you."

"I got that, what I want to know I _why_. It's creeping me out."

He sighed. "I was just watching you Roza, you amaze me, so perfect and in control, you remind me of me."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "In control, what are you talking about every moment I feel like I'm going to snap. I'm trying to act cool and calm but I'm freaking out Dimitri." I could hear the slight hysteria and begging in my voice. "What if they had got through, how did so many of them end up working together, their groups and getting bigger and their attacks more precise and informed. I mean the schools are obvious they never move and are full apart from the holidays, but this ball it was a small window of opportunity and it's held on a different date every year. Plus the stakes are hidden they had to _know_ ahead of time where to get the humans to dig for them and they had to do it in the ten or so minutes it took the guard to walk between them. I'm freaking out. I don't want to be the one in charge, I didn't want to be. I'm glad I saved everyone but I only just starting to get use to guarding Lissa and then this. What if one day I'm not there to keep her safe." I sobbed, my throat closing. These were just some of my fears and trust me I had a lot, not just about Lissa but about Dimitri and Adrian and Christian, I was scarred for all of them, for what could happen and what might not. It wasn't just about them getting attacked it was about _everything._

I could feel Dimitri's arms around me, his hand stroking my hair. "Shh, Roza, shh, it's okay." He repeated over and over until eventually my sobs lessened. When I had stopped crying I pulled back and looked at Dimitri.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. "I don't know what brought that on."

He gave me a small smile and wiped the remaining tears off my face. "It's okay." he pulled me back against his chest and laid us down, kissing my head. "Go to sleep Roza."

"Okay." I said softly and he chuckled. "Dimitri?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Love you too Roza." he said said, stroking my hair again, I fell asleep like that.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**please review.**


End file.
